


Better Place

by ArtieFoxx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieFoxx/pseuds/ArtieFoxx
Summary: The party is over and Ari and Yoosung have finally met and are an official couple now! Things couldn't be better, but with dark things brewing on the horizon will their love stand the test? Come join them and the RFA on their newest adventures!{Sequel Story to Don't Let Go} {No Mature Content at the start...that will come in later chapters!}





	1. Stormy Morning Talks

_**Hey guys! Guess what I promised I would have this up! And well here it is!** _

 

_**Just so everyone does know this is the Sequel Story to my other Mystic Messenger Story titled “Don't Let Go” you don't have to have read it to fully understand the plot. But it might be helpful just to know Ari..but other then that I think it can stand on it's own fairly well.** _

 

_**Anyways...on to the story! 83** _

* * *

 

 

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Mystic Messenger! All of it's Copyrights belong to Chertiz! I would appreciate you asking before you use Ari, however! Thankies so much!**

 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stormy Morning Talks**

 

Rain pelted down against the window of the studio apartment a full gale blowing up in the early hours of the morning.

 

Though this wasn't what troubled the figure who lay in her bed. A nightmare seemed to have pulled Ari into it's grip as she tossed and turned her blankets wrapping around her constricting her movements.

 

With a sudden cry half between a whimper and shout she finally pried open her blue eyes. She blinked groggily as she sprung up in bed, pushing her covers away as she gasped for breath.

 

Her chest rose and fell as she tried to fill her lungs with air, her eyes wild as she glanced around trying to get her barrings. Her poor eyesight and the darkness of her bedroom didn't help matters.

 

After a few seconds she swallowed hard her brain catching up with what had just happened. She sighed as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes continuing to breath heavily as she reached over to grab her glasses off her night stand.

 

She groaned a little at seeing the clock it's glaring red letters saying it was just a little after 3:30 in the morning. She took another deep breath as her heart rate finally began to slow as she put on her glasses.

 

It was odd she never really had nightmares and truth be told she didn't even remember what this one had been about now. Just the sudden sensation of cold dread and fear that had captured her heart and didn't seem to want to let go.

 

She was debating on getting up for a glass of water to help collect her thoughts when she noticed the sound that was coming from outside.

 

“Oh man...please don't let this storm come with...” She never got to finish that sentence as a bright flash signaled that it was indeed coming with lightening and thunder.

 

 ** _'Dammit...'_ ** She mentally cursed as she shivered involuntarily as the first low rumble of thunder sounded.

 

She swallowed hard again feeling her heart starting to race yet again as she flopped back down on her pillows and pulled her blankets up over her head and cowered into a ball her panda pillow death gripped to her chest as she whimpered.

 

She knew it was silly to be this afraid of storms, she really did but for whatever reason they'd always sent her off into this sort of attack.

 

Another clap caused her to squeeze her eyes closed and let out a small whimper. She considered grabbing her phone and calling Yoosung, knowing the sound of his voice would help calm her.

 

But she knew he needed the rest he had to be up in two and a half hours for his surgery and she didn't want to wake him. The poor guy had sounded loopy enough from his medication when she'd called him the night before to tell him she'd gotten home safely.

 

She'd had to resist the urge to laugh when Zen had had to wrestle the phone from him so he didn't make anymore of an idiot of himself in his drugged stupor. A smile tugged at her lips at that thought but it quickly left as another clap of thunder caused her to cling harder to her pillow.

 

She sighed it was going to be a long storm she just knew it...

* * *

 

 

Thankfully for her the storm blew itself out after a bit, not lasting as long as she thought that it would.

 

Only after the thunder finally stopped did she peek her head out from under her blankets.

 

She glanced at the clock it was nearly 4:15 she sighed as she sat up and groaned.

 

Her head was foggy and her body felt heavy.

 

She'd only managed to get a few hours of sleep, after returning back to her apartment the night before she'd had the inspiration to throw together a bit of a get well package for Yoosung.

 

So she'd found herself going to every convenience store that was near her apartment to gather up what she'd wanted.

 

But one thing had been the hardest to find...

 

Seven and Yoosung hadn't lied about the rarity of Honey Buddha Chips in the chat, she'd gone to four different stores before she was ready to give up.

 

She'd finally given in and called Seven in hopes that the Hacker might be able to help her out.

 

After explaining to him her mission and having to feed into his ego by praising his greatness as 'God Seven' in several different languages he'd finally clued her into a store that actually had some of the rare treat.

 

It was far from her apartment, far enough she'd had to take a taxi.

 

But the four bags she'd managed to fit into the backpack she'd already loaded were worth more to her then the cab fare, or the fact that she'd gotten home well after one.

 

Of course with the excitement and everything else from the previous day she'd not managed to fall asleep right away. And now she was paying that price.

 

Of course in her defense the nightmare and storm hadn't been her fault.

 

Ari heaved another sigh as she wrangled herself out of bed and stumbled her way towards the bathroom deciding to just go ahead and bite the bullet for a shower.

* * *

 

 

She cringed a little when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she'd for sure seen better days. She shook her head slightly at that thought all she needed was a good hot shower and some food and then she'd feel better.

 

The thought of getting to see Yoosung again made her heart warm she knew it was crazy that it had only been a few hours since they'd seen each other.

 

But She could feel the excitement building in her stomach at the thought even if this wasn't going to be a fun visit.

 

That thought caused the feeling to become a bit more uncomfortable as she thought about the events of the previous day. The thought of his surgery and the fact that even with it he still might go blind in his left eye.

 

She again shook her head to clear it, no she didn't need to dwell on that at the moment. She gave her horrid appearance one last scathing look before she grabbed her towel and headed off to take a shower.

 

* * *

A bit later she exited the shower breathing deeply at the much more relaxed feeling she had now.

 

Her head was less foggy and her body felt refreshed as well.

 

She smiled as she got dressed and began to fix her hair, glancing in the mirror she grinned at her appearance.

 

She'd gone for one of her more casual looks today.

 

A billowy soft pink peasant blouse that hung off her shoulders with a lavender tank underneath. Denim leggings, and a thick brown belt around her middle completed the look.

 

Her hair she'd chosen to leave natural allowing it to flow in loose waves over her shoulders. She glanced at herself debating on if she wanted to bother with her contacts.

 

Remember Yoosung's complement on her glasses she chose to leave them on.

 

Her head suddenly perked at the sound of her phone ringing from the next room, a look of surprise crossed her face as she made her way out of the bathroom.

 

She bounced across her bed to grab the aforementioned item that continued to sound loudly through out the apartment.

 

A smile graced her lips as she recognized the number, hitting the green answer button she held the device to her ear before speaking.

 

“Hello?” She answered as her eyes lit up.

 

“O-Oh...hello! I was afraid I'd wake you...” Came Yoosung's voice from the other line, she could hear the surprise in his voice as he spoke.

 

She giggled a little as she shook her head.

 

“No, I've been up for a while now...” She said swallowing hard at remembering her morning.

 

He must have sensed the sudden change in her voice.

 

“You alright? Did you sleep well? You should have called me if not! I would have woken up and talked to you...” He said his voice sounding concerned.

 

Ari giggled at this and smiled feeling her heart flutter at his words.

 

“I'm fine, really. Besides you needed to sleep...it was just a bad dream.” She said trying to down play how she actually felt.

 

“Still...I would have...I would have even come over to give you a hug if I could have and made it better.” He said he must have realized what he'd said since there was a long pause on the other line.

 

She blushed but she smiled at his words.

 

“Awe...now I wish I had called.” She said giggling at the odd coughing noise he made into the receiver.

 

“Yes...well next time...” He said the awkwardness apparent in his voice.

 

“So are you ready to go?” She asked deciding to change the subject.

 

“Hmm? Oh yeah...Zen's still getting ready I figure it'll take him a bit so I made sure to get him up early. He complained when I did about not getting enough sleep to make his skin beautiful or something.” He said snorting.

 

Ari rolled her eyes at that statement it sounded totally like Zen.

 

“Sounds about right...least you both got up. I was sorta afraid after last night you'd over sleep.” She said remembering the night before.

 

If she could have seen Yoosung's face she was for sure he would have scrunched up his nose at bringing that up.

 

“Oh man...don't remind me of that. My head is still foggy from those meds...” He grumbled.

 

She nodded her head.

 

“Well I'm glad you were able to at least get a bit of rest, you'll need it for the rest of the day.” She said as she rolled over on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

 

“I suppose...still didn't like it though. I'm sure I sounded like an idiot last night.” He said the pout clear in his voice.

 

Ari smiled a little.

 

“Nah, you were drugged. I thought it was sorta cute truthfully...” She said biting her lip as she tried to keep from smiling.

 

“I am not cute...even when drugged.” Yoosung stated with a huff.

 

“I dunno you coulda fooled me...” She said in a teasing voice.

 

She could almost picture him rolling his good eye at her.

 

“Fine...fine, but just for you. I don't want to be cute for just anyone...drugged or not...” He said laughing before he sighed.

 

“I think Zen's out of the shower...we're not leaving for a bit. But I'm sure Zen will be all over me making sure we're ready to go.” He said snorting in laughter.

 

“Sounds about right...” She said smirking.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot to remind you...don't forget to have breakfast before you leave alright?” He stated his voice suddenly becoming serious.

 

She giggled at the sudden change but she smiled and nodded to herself.

 

“I will, promise.” She said her stomach suddenly rumbling at his suggestion.

 

“Good...make sure to enjoy it for me. I can't eat anything until later...and I am starving...” He said his voice suddenly taking on a whiny note that caused Ar to laugh.

 

“Don't laugh...I didn't eat hardly anything yesterday at the party and I can't have anything today till after the surgery.” He said sniffling dramatically.

 

She felt her face soften at his words.

 

“I'm sorry...I could fast with you if you like?” She suggested.

 

“No! I mean...sorry...just no. No sense in you suffering with me. Just please remember to keep up with your meals, I don't want you getting sick because of me! Besides just enjoy your food and I'll pretend I'm eating with you.” He said chuckling.

 

Ari giggled and smiled.

 

“Alright...I'll pretend you're here with me too.” She said quietly.

 

She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

 

“Sounds great...I'll keep that in mind and it'll help me feel less hungry.” He said chuckling as a sound in the background drew his attention.

 

She heard him sigh into the receiver

 

“And there's Zen...guess I need to get going. I just wanted to hear your voice before we left.” He admitted shyly.

 

She smiled at his words.

 

“That's fine...I really wanted to hear your's too. Get going and I'll see you in a little bit.” She said glancing over at the clock on her night stand.

 

“Alright...talk to you soon my precious girl. Love you..” He said in a soft voice that made her heart melt as she smiled.

 

“Love you too...” She said in a soft whisper.

 

“Bye... Muah!!” He said quickly as he made a kissing sound into the receiver.

 

She felt her face flush as she smiled.

 

“Bye...” She said as the other end of the line went dead.

 

She giggled happily feeling like a little school girl as she laid back on her bed and held her phone to her chest.

 

She blinked as she heard her stomach rumble yet again, she let out another sigh before she rolled off her bed.

 

Remembering to keep her promise she decided a quick breakfast would be good before making sure she had everything ready to go when the car Jumin had arranged arrived.

* * *

 

 

**_And that's it for Chapter One folks! I'll be getting Chapter Two out as soon as I can...it's typed I'm just doing a bit of editing as I go through these since I've found mistakes rereading them on FF.net._ **

 

**_I really hope you enjoy this story._ **

 

**_I'll admit the first few chapters are going to be setting up a timeline and will prolly be cute and fluffy on the parts of Ari and Yoosung..._ **

 

**_There is a bigger plot that I will eventually set up...but you'll need to stay tuned for all of that! Don't wanna give away to much!_ **

 

**_Please remember to Read, Bookmark, Subscribe, Comment, Kudo and most importantly Enjoy this story!_ **

 

**_Thankies so much! 8D_ **

 

 


	2. Visit

_**Alrighty...so here's the next update! Ahaha...this chapter was actually supposed to be one. But it was starting to get long so I decided to go ahead and extend it into two. I should know better then setting myself length goals. XDD** _

 

_**Anyways...here we are with the second chapter of this little story! I hope you guys enjoy it...some of these scenes have been planned out before I even started Don't Let Go. So I'm very excited to see them coming to life!** _

 

_**Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story! That makes me so excited to see it being read and enjoyed! I love comments as well! Would love what you guys think so far! I also would love input or ideas for what you guys would like to see...I already have the first 6 Chapters typed up and am working on 7, but I'm willing to listen to any and all ideas you guys might have! I love your input!** _

 

_**Anyways on with the story! 8D** _

* * *

 

 

**Disclaimer: Nope...I still don't own Mystic Messenger! All it's copyrights belong to Cheritz. I do however, own Ari and would appropriate you asking before she's used.**

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 2: Visit**

 

Ari was just making her last check through the back pack of things she had packed to take to Yoosung when she heard her phone go off.

 

She zipped up the bag and went to check what message she'd just received.

 

She felt her heart leap when she noticed it was from Jaehee letting her know the vehicle that would be picking her up had left and would be to her apartment in a few minutes.

 

She typed her a quick thank you message before making sure she'd put what she needed in her purse and made one last pass around her apartment before grabbing the back pack and heading down to wait for her ride.

* * *

 

 

The ride to the hospital was uneventful, Ari watched as the streets passed by as they drove.

 

Already this early the city was a buzz with activity.

 

The drive was longer then it had been yesterday to the hotel for the party. She remembered Zen commenting that it was closer to his home, and from what he'd said in one of their first conversations that meant it was a fair distance away.

 

The drive seemed longer then it actually was, but they eventually arrived at the hospital.

 

Ari exited the car and looked up at the looming building before her as she let out a sigh of nerves.

 

 _'You can do this Ari...'_ She thought to herself as she put a determined look on her face as she began up the stairs to the lobby entrance.

 

It wasn't that she didn't want to be here for Yoosung, but at least in this case she understood the uncomfortable feeling that lingered in her stomach as she spoke to a nurse at the front desk and got directions to the room where Yoosung was.

 

She gulped down the feeling as she made her way to the elevator and made her way up to the floor the nurse had told her.

 

Once out of the elevator she followed the signs to the room the nurse had told her.

 

She paused at the open door her ears perking at the familiar sounding voice from inside the room.

 

She had to place a hand over her lips to keep from giggling when she peaked inside and saw the sight before her.

 

Zen was busy animatedly talking from a chair, clearly either going on about himself or his new role either way he was very clearly on a tangent.

 

Yoosung was was seated up in the hospital bed next to where Zen was seated, he was clad in blue pajamas and a blanket was loosely draped over his legs.

 

He looked like he was bored out of his mind as he propped his head up on his arm that rested on his leg. His half lidded good eye blankly staring at the actor as he talked, every so often he'd make a noise of interest as if he were listening to his friend ramble.

 

Rolling her eyes at the sight before her she took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the side of the open door and peeking her head inside.

 

“I hope I'm not interrupting...” She said flashing both men a smile when they turned to face her.

 

She felt her heart skip a beat when Yoosung's head shot up off his arm at the sound of her voice, his face lighting up like a little kid on Christmas morning when he saw her.

 

“Oh! Ari! Good morning!” He said happily his eye dancing as he watched her make her way into the room.

 

“Good morning to you as well, and you too Zen.” She said giving both a bright smile as she paused at the coat rack as she hung up her purse and sat down the backpack she'd slung over her shoulder.

 

“Morning, long time no see.” Zen stated as he flashed her a grin and wave of his hand.

 

Ari giggled at his greeting as she removed her coat and made to hang it up on the rack.

 

She blinked in surprise as she turned around to find both staring at her, Zen looking stunned and a blush painted brightly across Yoosung's cheeks.

 

“What? Am I wearing part of my breakfast?” She asked looking down and dusting her clothes off.

 

“No...no...” Zen stated furiously shaking his head as he turned his head away coughing into his hand trying to avoid both her and Yoosung's gaze.

 

Ari gave him an odd look before she turned to look at Yoosung who was still staring at her with his good eye as if memorizing her.

 

Realizing he was staring his face became even redder as he turned his head away.

 

“I...uhh...sorry...you just...ummm...gosh you're pretty.” Yoosung finally managed to squeak out as he bashfully glanced at her.

 

Ari's felt her face flush deeply at his words at realizing what was up with them. She'd forgotten her outfit from yesterday hadn't been exactly flattering.

 

“Oh...t-thank you.” She said as she glanced away from him trying to hide the blush that she was sure had spread to her ears now.

 

Zen snickered as he watched the two before he cleared his throat trying to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

 

“Sooo...what's in the bag?” He asked motioning to the large backpack Ari had set down next to her foot.

 

Blinking out of her stupor Ari looked down at the bag and then back to them before grabbing it.

 

“O-Oh...I brought somethings for Yoosung.” She said as she looked at Yoosung who blinked in surprise.

 

“I figured you might get bored...I remember when I broke my leg and was home bound for a while. I just about went stir crazy so I thought I'd bring you a bit of a care package.” She said blushing again as she smiled at Yoosung.

 

“Awe...so sweet!” Zen stated grinning enjoying getting to poke a bit of fun at his friend.

 

“Come on...let's see what's inside!” He said causing Ari to giggle as she wondered if he were more excited then Yoosung to see what was inside.

 

She glanced around for somewhere to set down.

 

“O-Oh...here...if you want.” Yoosung suddenly said finally speaking his cheeks still flushed as he shuffled over a little to make room on the bed for her to set down beside him.

 

“O-oh! Thank you...” She said feeling her heart skip a beat as she made her way over to his bed.

 

Zen only smirked as he watched them.

 

“Sorry it's pink...” She said as sat down on the edge of the bed facing Yoosung as she handed him the bag.

 

She heard Zen snicker sure he was enjoying the fact that it was pink as well.

 

Yoosung took the bag from her grasp and began looking it over.

 

The first things he noticed were the sodas she had stuffed in the outside pockets.

 

She saw his eye light up as he took them out and inspected them.

 

He moved on from there finding the other goodies she'd stuffed inside the varying pockets including different snack foods, instant ramen, and candies.

 

“I didn't know what game systems you actually had...so I included mine, and some games figured you could borrow them for a bit.” She said as he pulled out her Nintemdo and several games from one of the pockets.

 

“Oh wow...this is great!” Yoosung gushed grinning at her.

 

She smiled back at him giggling a bit when he practically bounced where he was setting as continued on to the biggest pouch.

 

She felt her stomach turn in nerves as he opened it, she had to bit her lip as his eye widened as he peeked inside the pouch.

 

“Come on...I wanna see too!” Zen whined leaning in closer to them to see.

 

Yoosung's cheeks once again flushed as he pulled out the item on the top.

 

As soon as he did Zen's laughter could be heard as both men stared at the stuffed animal Yoosung now held in his hands.

 

Ari knew the gift was childish, but she'd seen it in the convenience store and couldn't help but purchase it when she saw it.

 

Yoosung stared down at the plush dog that had been in the bag, it's fur was a pale blondish color not much off of his own hair color, with large brown eyes.

 

He noticed with some amusement that it was wearing a white and blue shirt with a huge star on the front with the words “Get Well Soon!” written in big green letters.

 

Zen continued to chuckle as he shook his head.

 

“Good job, Ari...it even looks like him!” He said grinning.

 

Ari's face flushed and for a second she felt like she'd made a mistake in buying the toy.

 

She was surprised when she heard Yoosung chuckle and then laugh.

 

“It does look like me doesn't it?” He asked laughing harder as he held the plushie up next to his face.

 

Ari couldn't help it seeing the dog next to him as she too began to laugh with him Zen joining in a few seconds later.

 

“Oh man...I needed that...thank you.” Yoosung stated giving one last chuckle as he gently stroked the dog's ears a soft look coming to his eye as he looked back up at Ari and smiled.

 

“Here he can set right here...” He said as he put the plushie on the beside table next to his bed.

 

Zen snorted again as he shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

 

“Looks like you got him everything he could ever...” Zen didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Yoosung let out a very girlish shriek which caused Zen to jump and clap his hands over his ears.

 

Ari grinned as she looked at her boyfriend's wide eyed look as he looked inside the plastic bag he'd pulled from the backpack.

 

 ** _“N-NO WAY! WHERE DID YOU FIND THESE???!!!”_** He practically squealed as he pulled out the four bags of Honey Buddha Chips she'd carefully hidden in the bottom of the bag.

 

Ari grinned as she looked at the stunned look on his face.

 

“Well as you said every master has their secrets.” She said winking at him.

 

Zen could only roll his eyes as he clapped a hand to his forehead.

 

“You, Seven, and those damned chips...” Zen grumbled as he ran his hand down his face.

 

Ari laughed at his reaction, though she was quickly pulled away from her humor as she suddenly felt something wrap around her. She blinked in surprise as she found herself pulled into a warm embrace.

 

“Thank you so much! This is just...awesome!” Yoosung chirped happily in her ear as he hugged her to him.

 

Ari's face flushed deeply at the sudden embrace as she returned the hug.

 

“Y-You're welcome...” She said a smile coming to her lips as she enjoyed the hug for a moment.

 

Zen's sudden clearing of his throat caused them both to jump apart.

 

Yoosung blushing furiously as he realized what he'd just done,

 

Ari not much better as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt, she was just about to say something to break the tension in the room when a commotion out in the hall made all heads turn towards the door.

 

The commotion only lasted for a few minutes before it quieted back down.

 

“Hmm...wonder what happened?” Zen asked off handily as he turned his head back to Ari and Yoosung.

 

Yoosung shrugged his shoulders he looked back at his friend before glancing at Ari, his brow furrowing when he noticed the way she had stiffened.

 

Ari had gone ridged at the commotion her wide eyes locked on the door as she refused to move.

 

“Ari? Hey...you alright?” Yoosung asked as he reached over and touched her hand causing her to blink out of the trance she seemed to be in.

 

She turned her head to look at him and then at Zen, both men having concerned looks on their faces as she gave them a shaky smile.

 

“Huh? O-Oh...yeah I'm fine.” She finally answered as she swallowed her mouth having suddenly gone dry.

 

“You are not...you're white as a sheet...” Zen stated giving her a concerned look.

 

Yoosung nodded his head as she felt him gently rubbing her hand with his thumb.

 

“And you're trembling...what's wrong?” He asked moving a bit so his shoulder was gently bumping against her's so she could lean on him.

 

She sighed realizing she wasn't going to be able to hide anything from them.

 

“I-I'm fine...really...I just don't do so well with hospitals.” She finally admitted a shiver running down her spine at those words.

 

Yoosung made a noise of understanding as Zen continued to peer closer at her.

 

“There's more to this then you're telling, huh?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

 

Ari sighed as she slowly nodded her head.

 

“Y-Yeah...ummm...when I was nine my Dad was involved in a car accident. He was on his way home from a business trip and a drunk driver ran a red light...” Ari stated her voice strained as she blinking to keep her composure.

 

She felt the grip on her hand tighten as Yoosung gave her hand a squeeze as if to encourage her to continue.

 

“He was hurt really badly, we stayed in the hospital with him for five days. But he never woke up...so I guess that's why I'm a bit jumpy.” She said as she finished her story lifting her head to look at them.

 

Both men seemed stunned at what she'd just said, she could see the sympathy shining in their eyes as they looked at her.

 

“Oh, Ari...why did you say anything sooner? If I'd known...you wouldn't have had to come...” Yoosung stated his voice suddenly sounding so apologetic as he gave her hand another squeeze.

 

She shook her head as she looked at him returning the squeeze to his hand.

 

“No...it's alright. I wanted to come and be here for you...it's alright really.” She said giving him a smile.

 

“Can understand now why you don't like being here...man...I'm sorry I asked now.” Zen stated a guilty look crossing his face.

 

Ari gave him a soft smile before shaking her head.

 

“It's alright...really, you didn't know. It's not something I bring up in normal conversation...besides you guys are here with me so it's not so bad.” She said giving them a smile that was less then convincing.

 

Yoosung gave her a look once again amazed at her up beat attitude no matter what the circumstances.

 

His heart fluttered a bit at realizing that was one of the main reasons he'd fallen in love with her.

 

“Well...now that I've brought down the mood...let's talk about something else...” Ari said trying to move on past the conversation they'd just had.

 

Yoosung only smiled in understanding as he nodded his head, the conversation switching topics from there.

* * *

 

 

The three weren't for sure how long they'd been setting chatting Yoosung's hand still lightly gripping Ari's as if he were trying to give her some small comfort.

 

They were currently listening to a story that Ari was telling about herself from when she lived in the States.

 

All three were laughing and carrying on so much that they didn't notice the new figures that had appeared in the doorway.

 

A sudden knock on the door frame caused them all to stop their laughing and look up.

 

“I'm glad to see your all having a good time.” Jumin stated as he crossed his arms and looked at the three that were seated before him an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

 

“Great...you're here, party's over...” Zen grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

 

Ari's gaze fell on the pretty woman that had made her way to stand beside Jumin. She was a little taller then Ari herself, with short neatly styled chocolate brown hair that swept lightly into her eyes.

 

Bright violet eyes that mirrored her son's eyed Ari from behind her bangs, she was dressed casually but held an air of formality about her.

 

Seeing the way she was being eyed Ari felt her cheeks flush at realizing how she was seated.

 

She quickly gave Yoosung's hand a squeeze before shuffling off the side of the bed and going to stand beside where Zen was seated.

 

Yoosung gave her a confused look until his good eye fell on the woman that was standing before his bed.

 

“O-oh! Mom...” He stated flustered at having her appear so suddenly.

 

Mrs. Kim turned her head from Ari to look at her son, her gaze softening when she looked at him but it quickly narrowed at him.

 

“Honestly, Yoosung...is that anyway to greet you're mother?” She asked in a voice that while kind sounded like it held the authority of a teacher.

 

Yoosung gave her a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“S-Sorry...it really is good to see you...” He said as she made her way over to beside his bed.

 

He blinked in surprise as she suddenly wrapped him in a hug before pulling back and beginning to turn his face from side to side to assess his face.

 

“My goodness...what did you manage to do to yourself?” She asked a hint of sadness entering her voice as she sighed in exasperation as she quit her examination and looked him in the eye.

 

“I...umm...well...” Yoosung babbled trying to figure out what to tell her.

 

She shook her head as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Jumin was kind enough to explain most of what had happened on the way here.” She said turning to the businessman who only nodded his head.

 

“He did?” Yoosung asked looking surprised at Jumin.

 

“Yes, he did...you and you're friend really should be more careful...” She said said as she shook her head.

 

Yoosung could only nod his head as he glanced at Zen who could only shrugged his shoulders clearly as lost as he was to what his mother had been told.

 

“Well I suppose what's done is done, I only hope you'll be more careful in the future. You have no idea how worried I was when V called me to tell me you'd been injured...” She said her voice once again taking on that sad motherly tone.

 

Yoosung seemed to sink down in his bed as he looked down guiltily.

 

His mother eyed him before her face seemed to relax and she let out a relieved sigh.

 

“I'm just glad you're alright honestly, sweetheart....” She said as she reached over and gently ran her hand through his blonde hair.

 

“Moooom...” Yoosung whined trying to shuffle out of her reach.

 

Ari had to place a hand over her lips to keep from giggling at the scene before her.

 

Mrs. Kim only gave him a smirk before she rolled her eyes and chuckled before turning back to Jumin and giving him a smile.

 

“Thank you again for picking me up, Jumin. I really appreciate it.” She said as he nodded his head.

 

“No problem, just let me know if you need a ride provided or I can arrange to have a car brought to you for the duration of you're stay...” He stated nodding his head.

 

Mrs. Kim only smiled and nodded her head at him before turning to Ari and Zen.

 

“Zen, it's been such a long time! It's so good to see you...” She said her purple eyes dancing as she eyed the white haired actor.

 

Zen grinned at her as he beamed at her.

 

“And it's so nice to see you as well, it has been a while hasn't it? I think you've grown even lovelier then the last time we saw each other...” Zen stated flashing her a grin that caused her to blush.

 

“Oh...well I know know about that...” She said waving her hand at him causing him to laugh.

 

“I heard you're career is starting to pick up! I very much enjoyed you're last role...” She said her face still tinted pink as she smiled at him.

 

“Oh so you've heard as well! I didn't realize my fame had reached so far!” He stated laughing as he tried to sound modest.

 

Ari had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she noticed the faces Yoosung and Jumin were making.

 

Yoosung mortified at the fact that the actor was flirting with his mother, and Jumin...somewhere in the middle.

 

She was sure both were about to start turning green at any second.

 

Her thoughts didn't last for very long however as Mrs. Kim suddenly turned her violet eyes from Zen to her.

 

She seemed to look her up and down and for a second Ari was for sure she was looking straight through her.

 

“I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced....” She said glancing to Yoosung for an answer clearly having caught on from the way Ari had been seated earlier.

 

“O-Oh! Right, Mom....this is Arissa Foxx...she's the newest member of the RFA. She took over the party planning...” He said eyeing Ari as he explained her position.

 

“Hmm....” Mrs. Kim stated as if imploring him to go on with what he wanted to say.

 

“And...she's also my girlfriend....” He stated looking at his mother and then at Ari.

 

“I see...well I'm sure it'll be a pleasure.” She said giving Ari a look that she couldn't quite read.

 

Ari gulped under the look.

 

“I hope so...” Ari stated a little unsure of how else to answer.

 

Mrs. Kim nodded her head in response.

 

Ari looked like she wanted to say more but a knock on the door made everyone in the room look up.

 

A tall doctor in scrubs had entered the room, he introduced himself as the surgeon that was going to be performing Yoosung's procedure. He went on to explain exactly what the surgery would entail and the risks and what not.

 

Ari felt her stomach churning as he did, he told them there were little risks to the surgery but she still couldn't help but feel nervous. She caught sight of Mrs. Kim and noticed the same look on her face as well.

 

The doctor finished his explanation he said that a nurse would be back in a few minutes to collect Yoosung and take him to the prep room and that they could go to the waiting room.

 

Ari took a deep breath and let out slowly in an attempt to try and calm herself, she could see Yoosung trying to look brave but she could seen the nervousness playing on his face as well.

 

Catching both of their looks Zen glanced at Jumin and then at Mrs. Kim.

 

“Hmm...why don't we go ahead and find some seats in the waiting room?” He asked flashing both a smile.

 

Mrs. Kim looked like she wanted to ask why, but seeing the way he was smiling at her she quickly closed her mouth and looked between her son and Ari. She only nodded her head as she sighed before walking over to Yoosung's bedside.

 

“Alright, I'll see you once you wake up sweetie. I love you...” She said as she once again ran her fingers through his hair and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

 

This time Yoosung didn't try to wiggle away from her he only gave her a look that she could understand as she smiled at him.

 

“Thanks Mom...see you in a little bit. Love you too...” He said as she nodded her head and gave his hand a squeeze before walking over to join Jumin and Zen.

 

“We'll see you in a little bit, buddy. Take care...it'll be over before you know it.” Zen said flashing him a smile and a wave.

 

“Don't worry...the surgeon is one of the best Ophthalmologists in Korea. I'd trust the risks of things going wrong with him performing the surgery are minimal...still there...but minimal.” Jumin stated emotionlessly.

 

“You damn robotic jerk! Don't tell him that!!” Zen practically shouted as he glared.

 

“What? I'm only stating facts...I'd take greater comfort in those then words of good luck.” Jumin stated shrugging his shoulders.

 

Zen clapped a hand to his face in frustration.

 

“You're bedside manner needs some work...” He grumbled as he shook his head as the three began to exit the room leaving Ari and Yoosung alone.

 

Ari smiled as she walked over to his bedside trying to hide her nerves.

 

“Well I guess I'll see you in a little while.” She said trying to sound encouraging.

 

He returned her smile and nodded his head.

 

“Y-Yeah...just a bit longer and this will all be over and I'll be able to recover so I can take off these silly bandages.” He said trying to joke with her.

 

Ari giggled as her eyes softened as she sat down on the edge of his bed as she looked down at her lap.

 

“Hey...don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I promised you that...” He said as he reached over and placed his finger under her chin and brought her face up to look at him.

 

He smiled sweetly at her his good eye shining.

 

“We've got a lot more things to do, so I'll see you in a little bit good as new, alright?” He said trying to sound confident at he brought his forehead to rest against her's.

 

“Alright...I'm keeping you to that promise.” She said smiling as he chuckled as their noses brushed against each other.

 

“I wouldn't want it any other way...I love you.” He whispered causing her blush.

 

“I love you too...” She said her eyes closing as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

 

They sat like that for a few more minutes before Ari let out a sigh and made to get up she stopped when his hand grabbed her's.

 

She gave him a smile as she turned to look at him.

 

“I'll see you soon...” She said as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before tugging away from him.

 

He nodded his head as he watched her leave the room.

 

Ari felt her heart racing in her chest as she made her way out into the hallway, she paused as she leaned against the wall allowing her heart to slow before she began to make her way towards the waiting room to meet the others.

* * *

 

 

**And that's it for Chapter 2! I really hope you guys enjoy it...and I will finish this little arc off in the next chapter. I really did wanna get everything up in two. But there was just no way...though I guess extra long is good for you guys. XD**

 

**Anyways...please remember to Bookmark, Subscribe, Kudo, Comment, and most importantly Enjoy this little rambling of my brain!**

 

**Thankies so much! 83**

 


	3. Surgery

_***Flops in*** _

 

_**And here I am with another update! Ahaha...another long one since I wanted to finish out this little arc since it turned out longer then I'd intended. But with everything I was trying to cram in I dunno why I ever thought it'd stick to 1-2 chapters. Me and my wishful thinking. XDD** _

 

_**I'd love to hear from you guys on what you think of the story so far as well! So don't be afraid to review! I only nibble I promise! XD** _

 

_**Anyways on to the story!** _

* * *

 

 

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anything from Mystic Messenger! All of it's copyrights belong to Cheritz! I do however, own Ari and would appreciate you asking before she's used! Thankies so much!**

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 3: Surgery**

 

Ari found herself seated out in the waiting room along with Zen, Jumin, and Mrs. Kim. She was surprised to find that conversation with the three was fairly easy.

 

Mrs. Kim even seemed a bit more relaxed and interested in speaking with her, which by their introduction surprised her. She was beginning to relax herself as the three talked, Zen telling them something that made herself and Mrs. Kim laugh while Jumin only silently rolled his eyes.

 

A sudden ping on her phone drew Ari's attention, she blinked as she looked down and noticed a text message from Seven.

 

The others all looked at her curiously as she opened her phone to read it.

 

“Looks like Sev....err...Luciel is texting me...” She said catching herself since she wasn't to sure which Mrs. Kim was familiar with.

 

The name seemed to make her blink as she glanced at Ari and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh yes, I was surprised he wasn't here...I'd expected him to be. As well as Jihyun...” Mrs. Kim mussed as she thought.

 

“Their both on a project at the moment...their actually cleaning out Rika's apartment.” Jumin answered her a far away look entering his eyes as he did.

 

“O-Oh...I had figured that had been done long ago. Guess everything in it's own time though...” She stated the surprise in her voice evident though it faded off into a tone Ari didn't quite recognize.

 

She had to fight saying anything, considering she'd stayed in that apartment for ten days.

 

She'd even had to wear some of Rika's clothing while there. She allowed a shiver to pass through her as she focused back on her phone and the text that Seven had sent her.

 

“He says that their working on things...guess he's transferring files for the new system he mentioned. And V's going through and getting things together...” She said as she read the message.

 

“He says they should be done later this afternoon and they'll come by then to visit...” She says as she finished scrolling down the message.

 

Her brows furrowed at realizing that Seven's normal goofy attitude hadn't come across like it normally did in his texts.

 

She guessed that was a given though, Rika had meant so much to everyone it was only natural for him to be down at a time like this. That and after his near break down at the party yesterday she really wondered what he and Yoosung had encountered during their run in with the Hacker.

 

Her thoughts were broken off however when Mrs. Kim made a comment and soon they were all back to talking.

* * *

 

 

The doctor had mentioned that the surgery could take a few hours to complete so Ari wasn't surprised when a little over an hour later she and the others were still all seated in the waiting room. Their conversations still going. Though now it had mostly devolved into Zen's chatter about either himself or his newest roles.

 

Mrs. Kim seemed to be listening with great interest, though weather she was actually just being polite or genuinely interested was lost to both Ari and Jumin.

 

The latter seemed to be bored with the current topic of conversation and had long since dug out his phone and was busy clicking away on it.

 

Ari had to wonder if he was working or doing something else, her own phone was resting on her lap though she was resisting the urge to play with it.

 

The sudden chiming of a ringtone caused everyone in the waiting room to jump, all eyes turned to Jumin who blinked dully at the sound coming from the device in his hand as he looked at his caller ID.

 

“Please excuse me, I have to take this...” He said as he pushed the answer button on his phone as he stood and strode out of the waiting room.

 

Ari blinked at his curtness as she watched him walk out of the room.

 

“Damned jerk...dunno why he's even here.” Zen grumbled as he rolled his eyes and propped his head up on his arm.

 

“At least he's trying to show his concern for Yoosung by being here?” Ari asked as she turned to look at the actor.

 

Zen snorted and rolled his eyes yet again.

 

“For once in his life...sure he's more worried about him recovering so he can try to lure him into working for him.” Zen stated grimacing at his own words.

 

“The day he starts caring for anyone is the day I'll start liking cats...” He deadpanned as he humphed.

 

This time it was Ari's turn to roll her eyes, though she did have to admit that did sound like Jumin's thought process.

 

Mrs. Kim seemed unphased by their conversation as she sat looking between them.

 

Jumin returned a few moments later he seemed annoyed by something as he kept his phone in his hand and didn't retake his seat.

 

“That was Assistant Kang, I informed her of what has occurred so far and she said she was glad things had gone according to plan so far.” He said as he looked at them his brows furrowing in annoyance.

 

“I'm afraid, however that I'm going to have to return to the office. It seems one of the parties she had informed of my absence today couldn't be rescheduled and I'm needed back to meet with them.” He explained the source of his sudden soured mood.

 

“Oh! That's to bad...I'm sure Yoosung would understand. You have to do what's best for you're business.” Mrs. Kim spoke first her voice soft in understanding.

 

“You should go back quickly so Jaehee doesn't have to cover anymore of you're work, besides if your there actually helping then you can both come back later once Yoosung's out of surgery.” Zen stated as he looked at the dark haired man.

 

“Hmm...I suppose you do have a point.” Jumin said as he considered Zen's words causing the actor to face palm in exasperation.

 

“I guess then I'll be going, please contact me or Assistant Kang as soon as he's out of surgery.” Jumin said turning to look at Mrs. Kim who nodded her head.

 

“Of course, thank you again for everything.” She said flashing him a smile to which he nodded before taking his leave while pulling his phone out of his pocket to call for a ride.

 

“Asshole...making Jaehee take on all his work while he's been here. He should have been at the office all day so they could get done quicker so they could both come visit.” Zen grumbled as he crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

 

“I think he had good intentions...maybe just not in the right order.” Ari said as she watched Jumin leave before turning back to Zen.

 

Zen snorted as he rolled his eyes again.

 

“Their never in the right order for him, dude needs a reality check at some point.” He huffed not changing his stance on things.

 

Ari could only roll her eyes as she shook her head and decided to change the subject before Zen went on anymore of a tangent in front of Mrs. Kim.

 

The three had gone back to their normal conversations after a bit, though Zen had seemed to take control once again and was drolling on about something yet again.

 

This time Ari had taken out her phone and was just poking around on different things she had to admit she felt a bit odd not trying to answer Emails for guests. Though she was thankful that the party was over with and had been a success.

 

She wondered idly when the next party would be held, she prayed she'd have more time to invite guests then this one. Talking about being fed to the wolves for her first time.

 

She smirked a little at that thought things had all worked out she supposed in the long run.

 

Zen was in the middle of a sentence when a sound cut him off, his brows furrowed as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

 

“Whose calling me?” He questioned as he looked at the caller ID and sighed as he hit the answer button.

 

“Hello? Yes...” He said as he made to stand up motioning with his hands to let Ari and Mrs. Kim know he had to take the call.

 

“What...now? But I'm sorta in the middle of something...” He said his voice trailing off as he made his way out of the waiting room to talk.

 

Ari and Mrs. Kim both watched him leave before looking at each other. Ari suddenly felt like sinking under her seat, with Jumin and Zen there she didn't feel all the pressure of being around her boyfriend's mother.

 

But now being alone she could feel the full force of her gaze as the older woman stared at her. The awkward silence between them seemed to fill the room with a sudden suffocating tension.

 

Thankfully Zen returned a few minutes later the look on his face was one of irritation and his red eyes were ablaze as he huffed.

 

“That was the producer, seems he wants to have lunch with me before practice. I told him where I was and what was going on...but he wouldn't listen. He said practice was in a few hours anyways and that he'd let me take a longer break later to come back and visit once Yoosung's out surgery.” He said his head hanging as he explained.

 

“Dammit...I hate work sometimes!” He grumbled as he crossed his arms and sighed.

 

“I really don't want to leave, but he was so insistent I couldn't tell him no...” He said his voice taking on an apologetic tone as he looked at Mrs. Kim and then at Ari.

 

“Go on ahead, I'm sure Yoosung will understand. Besides it's not like you can do much here at the moment anyways besides set around...” Ari said looking at him and then to Mrs. Kim who nodded in agreement.

 

“She's right, dear. Besides Yoosung knows you all are thinking about him, he'll understand...” Mrs. Kim stated giving the white haired actor a comforting smile.

 

Zen sighed as he ran a hand through his bangs and thought for a moment.

 

“Alright, guess I've got no choice. Tell him I'm so sorry, but I will be back to visit once I get the chance.” Zen finally said as he collected his thoughts.

 

“Of course we will...not get going before that producer comes and drags you out of here.” Mrs. Kim said making a shooing motion with her hand.

 

Zen laughed at her as he shook his head.

 

“Don't give him any ideas, he drags me around enough as it is...” He said as he flashed both her and Ari a smile and a wink.

 

“Be back later...” He said as he made his way out of the waiting room waving as he did.

 

Ari and Mrs. Kim returned his wave before settling back into their seats, that same awkward silence filling the space in between them.

 

Ari found herself fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she fidgeted not for sure what to say. Now that she once again found herself alone with the older woman she wasn't sure what to say or to do.

 

She could feel Mrs. Kim's purple gaze burning into her as she seemed to find her hands the most interesting thing in the world at the moment.

 

“Sooo....Jumin said you were a student as well?” Mrs. Kim's voice causing her to jump as she was brought out of her thoughts by her question.

 

Ari blinked as she looked up at the older woman who was looking at her curiously.

 

“O-Oh yes...I attend one of the sister colleges of Yoosung's. I'm a Cultural Arts major...” She said trying not to stutter to badly.

 

“I see...what year are you? And...I don't mean to be rude but how old are you?” Mrs. Kim asked tilting her head, despite the lack of emotion on her face Ari could see no malice in her eyes only curiosity.

 

“I-I'm a Junior...and 22...I mean 23, I always get the ages mixed up...” Ari said laughing nervously as she swallowed hard.

 

Mrs. Kim only nodded her head a bit as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

 

“Jumin had said you were older then Yoosung, he'd also told me you're from America.” She said seeming to be considering all the information.

 

“Oh yes, I'm surprised Jumin talked about me honestly.” Ari said her cheeks flushing lightly as she realized how much the businessman had told her.

 

“He spoke very highly of you actually. He said you were the one who brought the RFA back to life..” She said a distant look coming to her eyes as she gazed at Ari.

 

“After what happened with Rika I wasn't for sure if the organization would survive, everyone was so upset over her death...I was surprised when Jumin told me about you honestly. Though I am glad to see things getting back into shape. They did such wonderful work in the past it would have been a real shame...” Mrs. Kim said the distant look still on her face.

 

Ari could only nod her head in agreement at her words, she once again found herself staring down at her hands.

 

“I've only been apart of the RFA for a short while, and I realize I'll never be able to fully replace Rika. But everyone has been so kind to me. I really feel like I've found a home here...and I can only hope to do the best I can to help them.” She said nodding her head as she glanced back up at Mrs. Kim.

 

The older woman had a look of surprise on her face at her words, Ari noticed for a the way her eyes softened slightly though the look quickly passed as she nodded her head in understanding.

 

The two women remained in silence after that Ari playing around on her phone as Mrs. Kim produced a book from her purse and began to read.

 

Ari wasn't for sure what had just taken place, she hoped maybe she'd won a bit of favor with the older woman but she wasn't for sure. She figured her reaction was normal for a woman suddenly thrown into finding out her son had a girlfriend...and older girlfriend she'd never met or been informed of.

 

Of course in Ari's defense they'd only been really together for a few days, they hadn't even been on a proper date yet. Since she really wasn't sure if the party counted.

 

She sighed to herself as those thoughts swirled around in her mind, she aimlessly scrolled through her phone eventually deciding to entertain herself with a silly game where you had to match up colorful candies to make patterns to earn points.

* * *

 

 

She wasn't for sure how long they'd sat in silence doing their own things, but Ari was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a male voice.

 

“Mrs. Kim?” Came the voice again as the same tall surgeon from before appeared in the doorway and looked around.

 

Mrs. Kim was on her feet in a second as she put down her book and took a step towards the doctor who gave her a kind smile as he motioned for her to follow him.

 

“If you would please...I'd like to speak with you....” He said as they walked out of the waiting room.

 

Ari watched them go feeling her stomach flip with nerves, she knew it was natural for a doctor to ask for family to give news of a surgery but it still didn't put her mind anymore at ease.

 

And finding herself alone in the waiting room of the hospital only caused her anxiety to become more.

 

She really did hate hospitals...

 

Not in the mood to continue her game she decided to try and focus her mind on anything else. So she ended up staring blankly out the window watching the busy streets below, the different colored cars and people being a perfect distraction.

 

Several minutes passed and Mrs. Kim still hadn't returned, Ari could feel her nerves getting the best of her as she glanced towards the door.

 

Surely it didn't take this long for the doctor to tell her the news of the surgery.

 

Of course Ari's mind had to wonder to the darkest idea possible, that something had gone wrong and she was somewhere trying to decide how to come back and tell her or how to call the others and tell them.

 

She heaved a sigh as she tried to push those thoughts from her mind.

 

Glancing over she decided setting around wasn't getting her anywhere, grabbing Mrs. Kim's purse she got up and began to make her way out of the waiting room.

 

She felt her neck prickling with a cold sensation as she found herself wondering down the hall way outside of the waiting room.

 

She really did hate hospitals.

 

Looking around she couldn't see anywhere else that the Doctor and Mrs. Kim could have gone. The rooms that she could see into that she assumed were counsel rooms were empty.

 

She sighed as she closed her eyes...it'd just be her luck she'd just missed her and she was now back in the waiting room freaking out that her purse was gone.

 

Ari was just about to turn back when she noticed the bathroom that was to her left, she blinked as she tilted her head. It was a possibility...

 

Quietly she pushed open the door peeking her head around the corner, relief flooding her when she saw the dark haired woman she was looking for.

 

Mrs. Kim was standing next to one of the sinks her hands supporting her as she leaned heavily on the porcelain. She didn't hear Ari enter since she kept her head hung down to hide her eyes.

 

“M-Mrs. Kim?” Ari asked concern flooding over her as she saw the state she was in, she could tell she was crying and she felt the pang in her chest as her mind went to the worst possible reason.

 

“Huh? Oh...Ari, dear...I-I'm sorry...” Mrs. Kim stated her voice breaking as she sniffled and quickly wiped at her eyes.

 

“I-Is everything alright? I mean...is Yoosung okay?” Ari asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice as she sat both of their purses on the counter and gave Mrs. Kim a concerned look.

 

Mrs. Kim only nodded her head she continued to wipe at her eyes.

 

“Y-Yes...the surgery went fine...he's going to be alright.” She said sniffling as she glanced up at Ari, despite those words there was still a sad look to her face.

 

Ari took a deep breath at those words feeling a bit of relief flood over her, but seeing the look in Mrs. Kim's eyes she understood why she was so upset and the reason hit her like she'd had a ton of bricks dropped on her shoulders.

 

“They weren't able to save his vision, were they?” Ari asked though she already knew the answer, her stomach twisting at the thought that it was all because he'd been trying to protect her.

 

Mrs. Kim shook her head as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“The doctor said we'd have to wait to see if any of it comes back, but he said he was doubtful with the amount of damage that was done. He did say that other surgeries are possible in the future that might be able to restore some amount...” She said sniffling again as she sighed.

 

“I'm sorry...you just never want to hear that you're child has been injured, let alone the fact that he's loosing his vision in his eye at 21...” Mrs. Kim apologized as she shook her head sadly.

 

Ari gave her a gentle smile as she reached over and grabbed a paper towel to hand to the older woman to use as a tissue.

 

“It's alright...I understand. I can remember my own mother crying when I broke my leg when I was little. And when my brothers did similar things over the years...” She said giving a small chuckle though it faded since she didn't exactly feel like laughing at the moment.

 

Mrs. Kim gave her a soft smile as she took the paper towel and used it to dab at her tears.

 

“Thank you, Ari...I'm sorry if I've come off as rude today. Everything just came as such a shock and overload...” Mrs. Kim stated her voice taking on a kinder motherly tone as she looked at her.

 

“You seem like a really bright and kind young woman. I had already assumed that much since Jumin had spoken so highly of you. But I really didn't understand what he meant until I met you...when I walked into the room and saw how bright Yoosung was this morning, I haven't seen him smile and act like that since Rika died...” She said a wistful smile tugging at her lips as she spoke, though it quickly turned to a sad smile.

 

“After her death he just seemed to shut everyone out, his father and I tried as did his sister. But I guess we assumed he just needed space and to figure things out for himself. But I guess from what Jumin told me this morning it ran much deeper then that...I feel so bad for not realizing he needed help before now...” She said heaving a heavy sigh as she shook her head.

 

Ari gave her a sympathetic smile as she looked at her.

 

“You have the chance now, I think Yoosung's finally realized what he needs...and it might take him time but I'm sure he'd enjoy getting back to being the family you once were...” She said tilting her head as she thought about it.

 

Mrs. Kim's gaze softened as she looked at her and she gave her an appreciative smile.

 

“Thank you, Ari...I really am glad that Yoosung has found someone like you. I really think with you by his side he'll be able to overcome anything and finally become the young man we've all been hoping to see...” She said nodding her head as if agreeing with herself.

 

Ari felt her cheeks flush as she found herself looking down at her hands again in embarrassment though Mrs. Kim's words caused her to smile despite herself.

 

“Thank you...I'll do my best.” She said as she looked back up at the older woman who smiled kindly at her.

 

“I'm sure you will...” She said as she glanced back at herself in the mirror and allowed a sigh to slip past her lips.

 

“I'm a royal mess now...why don't you go on ahead, Ari? The doctor said Yoosung should be back in his room by now. I'm sure I'm not the first person he wants to see when he wakes anyways. And I need to freshen up a bit...” Mrs. Kim stated turning to look at Ari and giving her a small smile.

 

Ari blinked in surprise as she looked at the older woman before she nodded her head after a second.

 

“A-Alright...” Ari said as she pushed her purse towards her.

 

Mrs. Kim smiled appreciatively before turning her attention to the mirror.

 

Ari watched her for another second before making her way out of the bathroom, she let out a sigh as she walked her brain in overload from the discussion she and Mrs. Kim had just had.

 

* * *

 

 

All to quickly she found herself back at Yoosung's room, she swallowed hard as she noticed the door was partially closed for privacy. Quietly she pushed the door open and peeked inside.

 

Her eyes fell on the figure that was laid out in the bed, Yoosung looked to be sleeping peacefully as the heart monitor beeped monotonously.

 

She found herself tiptoeing as she made her way over and moved the chair that Zen had been setting in earlier over next to his bed.

 

She gazed down at his peaceful sleeping face and smiled, the left side of his face had once again been bandaged and she felt her heart thump a bit at remembering his mother's words about his sight but she quickly pushed those thoughts away.

 

Quietly she sat down in the chair watching as his chest rose and fell in slumber, she reached out a hand and began to gently brush his blonde bangs away from his face.

 

Her actions caused his eye to scrunch together and she suddenly felt guilty that she'd awoken him.

 

“Mmmm....wha?” Yoosung managed to groan out as his eye cracked open to peer up curiously at her, she could tell the medication hadn't quite worn off by the glazed look to his eye.

 

“Hey...how you feeling?” Ari asked gently as she leaned a bit closer to him so he didn't have to strain to look at her.

 

“I-I feel pretty good...” He managed to slur out as he closed his eye and moved causing Ari to move in fear that he was going to try and set up in his drugged state.

 

“That's good...” She said giving him a gentle smile as he quit moving and looked back at her, she noticed the look of confusion that passed though his glazed over eye as he frowned.

 

“You sure are pretty...but who are you? Do I know you?” He asked as he looked her over not in his right mind from the medication.

 

Ari blinked in surprise at his question as she raised her eyebrows, she'd known he'd been loopy the night before on the pain medication but this was a whole new level.

 

“T-Thank you, and of course you do. We're in the RFA together...remember?” She asked deciding to drop the bombshell of being his girlfriend till after she'd established some of his memory.

 

Yoosung paused his eyebrows furrowing as he thought before his face lit up and a huge grin spread across his face.

 

“O-Oh yeah! You're the Party Coordinator, right? Man you're the prettiest coordinator ever...if you're going to plan all of our parties we're sure to have lots of guests! But I don't want them looking at you...you're to pretty for them...” He said as he over exaggeratedly shook his head.

 

Ari had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his statement as she felt her cheeks flush as his words.

 

“Well now I don't know about all that, but yes I'm the Coordinator. And I'll tell you another secret...I'm also you're girlfriend....” She said deciding that things couldn't get any worst at this point.

 

Yoosung's good eye widened considerably at her words as he looked at her.

 

“Y-You're kidding! Did Seven put you up to this? He's trolling me again isn't he? You aren't him in disguise are you?” He asked his eye narrowing at her as his words slurred yet again.

 

Ari couldn't help but let out a snort as she shook her head and smiled at him.

 

“No...Seven's not pranking you again. I'm Ari...remember?” She asked gently.

 

He studied her for a second as if trying to remember her, she saw his eye starting to drift close as the medication was starting to win over his consciousness.

 

“Ari...Ari....the pretty party coordinator....my girlfriend...” He mumbled as his head started to loll to the side.

 

Ari giggled as she shook her head realizing it was hopeless at this point.

 

“That's close enough, go ahead and get some rest and I'll be here when you wake back up.” She said as she reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

 

“When I wake back up....better not be Seven pranking me...” He mumbled as his eye closing again and a light snore escaped his lips.

 

Ari had to sigh as she shook her head and snorted at what had just taken place. She guessed it could have been worst, and truth be told it was sort of cute.

 

She was sure he wouldn't remember a bit of it when he sobered up she wondered if she could get a bit of teasing in when he did. A soft smile tugged at her lips at that thought as she sunk back in the chair she was seated in.

 

She sat watching him the beeping of the heart monitor and his gentle snoring lulling her into a state of half awareness.

 

Now that all the excitement was over she found herself very tired and it wasn't long until her heavy lidded eyes drifted closed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ari awoke sometime later to find a blanket gently draped over her. She sat up and blinked as she looked over and noticed Mrs. Kim seated in a nearby chair reading her book.

 

She smiled over the top of it when she noticed Ari had woken up.

 

“You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you...” She said quietly as Ari glanced over at Yoosung who was still asleep.

 

“You weren't out for to long...and he's been asleep this entire time.” Mrs. Kim said smiling softly at her son and then at Ari.

 

Ari only nodded her head as she brushed her fingers through her hair and adjusted her glasses.

 

The sound of their talking caused Yoosung to groan and shift as he slowly blinked open his eye. Ari was happy to notice the haziness that she'd seen earlier was gone.

 

He winced as he looked at them.

 

“Oh...I'm sorry, honey. How are you feeling?” His mother asked as she moved on to the other side of his bed from Ari.

 

“Like I got hit by a truck...” He croaked his voice hoarse sounding from sleeping and the medication.

 

His mother smiled at him as she nodded.

 

“I'll go tell the nurse you're awake and see about getting you some water...” She said as she gently patted his shoulder and head out the door.

 

Yoosung nodded his head as he winced as he shifted to look at Ari and gave her a warm smile.

 

“Hey...” She said smiling happily at him as she reached over and took his hand.

 

“Hey...” He said clearing his throat trying to get the hoarseness out as he winced yet again.

 

“Man...my head hurts...and I had some of the weirdest dreams...” He mumbled as he brought his hand up to the left side of his head being careful not to bump his eyes.

 

Ari only arched an eyebrow at him as he turned to face her again.

 

“Something about you being the party coordinator....” He said his brow furrowing in confusion as he tried to remember the rest of his dream.

 

“And how I was the prettiest one you'd ever seen and I'd been not be Seven in drag trying to prank you?” Ari asked a teasing tone coming to her voice as she tilted her head.

 

If possible Yoosung would have paled ever more as his eye widened in horror.

 

“Oh man...what did I say?” He whined as he covered his good eye with his hand and groaned.

 

Ari giggled as she patted his shoulder.

 

“It's alright...it was the medication talking. Though I will admit it was sorta cute...” She said winking at him and causing him to blush as he groaned again.

 

Ari didn't have anymore time to tease him since his mother returned with the nurse who came to check him over.

 

His mother raising her eyebrows at seeing the blush that was spread across his cheeks, her first thoughts being that he was running a fever.

 

Ari made a note to apologize later for the thorough poking and prodding he received because of that.

 

* * *

 

Yoosung recovered quickly after that the medication making it's way out of his system and he was soon setting up and complaining about being hungry.

 

He had just started eating the food the nurse had brought him when the others began arriving to check in on him.

 

Jumin and Jaehee arriving together a large candy bouquet being carried by Jaehee as she entered.

 

“We thought this was a better gift then the cat themed balloon bouquet Mr. Han suggested.” She explained as she sat the mug filled with sweets on the table next to the plushie Ari had bought.

 

Yoosung chuckled a bit as he nodded his head in thanks as he continued eating the sandwich the nurse had brought him.

 

Ari chuckled glad to see his appetite had been effected at all, he had soon finished the food and soon they were all chatting.

 

Zen arrived not long after saying his Producer had kept his promise and allowed him a longer break so he could have time to visit instead of having to rush right off again.

 

He too brought a get well present two gift cards, one that would allow Yoosung to rent movies off pay preview and another for pizza.

 

“Figured these would come in more handy while you're home bound then flowers or balloons...” Zen stated handing his friend the cards.

 

Yoosung's eye danced happily as he started down at the cards as he grinned.

 

“Thanks! These are great...” He said laughing happily.

 

Zen smiled and nodded his head as he went over to stand near Jaehee the room once again going back to it's noisy bustle as everyone began talking yet again.

 

Ari was happy for the mood change in the room it seemed warmer and happier and honestly she could feel her fear of the hospital fading. She was sure that was from feeling surrounded by people she loved and cared about.

 

Seven and V were the last to arrive after a while, both looked tired as they entered the hospital room.

 

“Sounds like we're late to the party.” V stated as he chuckled as he leaned himself against the wall listening to the others talk.

 

“Least we didn't miss it all...” Seven said despite the tired look on his face and eyes as he gave Yoosung a nod.

 

“I promise we do have get well gifts...but we left them at Seven's place. We'll bring them by tomorrow once you've been released.” V said giving Yoosung an apologetic smile.

 

Though he didn't seem to mind he only nodded his head in understanding.

 

“I made mine!” Seven stated puffing out his chest in pride as he looked at Yoosung.

 

“Oh...that makes me feel reassured...” Yoosung deadpanned as he looked at his friend who deflated.

 

“Awe...what's that supposed to mean? My gifts are the best!” Seven whined as he looked at the others who all remained silent.

 

Ari giggled as she watched them, noticing out of the corner of her eye Mrs. Kim make her way over to V, the two spoke for a moment before they headed out of the room.

 

Yoosung noticed as well but he remained silent as Seven continued his whining about his gift. She saw him roll his eye as he joined in the conversation.

 

She giggled again as focused back on what was being said, she could feel a bit of weight being lifted off her as she realized that things were finally going to start being more normal.

 

Or well as normal as they got with the RFA.

* * *

 

 

**_And that concludes this little story arc! We'll be moving on from here! So stay tuned for more fun to come! Very excited for the next chapter since I've had it planned since I first started the idea for this story!_ **

 

**_I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am!_ **

 

**_Please remember to Kudo, Subscribe, Bookmark, Comment, Read, and most importantly Enjoy this story!_ **

 

**_Thankies so much!_ **

 


	4. Ideas and Surprises!

_**Hey guys! Dropping in with another update! 8D** _

_**I've officially decided to give up on trying to reign in the length of these things. I'm just gonna post what I've got and if it takes more then one chapter so be it. XDD** _

_**Anyways I really hope you guys are enjoying this! This is another little scene I've had planned out forever and I had a blast getting to type it up! This story really is a lot of fun...and I can't wait to include what I've got planned! 83** _

_**I'd love to send a special thank you to everyone whose been reading this story! I'd still love to hear from you guys if you want to leave Reviews! Promise I only nibble a little bit. Ahaha...anyways the main thing is that it's being enjoyed which of course makes me so happy!** _

_**Now on to the story!** _

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own anything from Mystic Messenger! All the characters are copyrighted to Cheritz! I do, however, own Ari and would appreciate you asking before she's used!**

 

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ideas and Surprises!**

 

Ari yawned to herself as she glanced sleepily at the TV that was playing before her. She had lost interest in whatever show she was watching and was now lazily flipping through the channels on her TV.

 

She was currently laying flat on her stomach in her bedroom, her homework set aside and finished for the evening and she was now trying to relax.

 

It had been almost two weeks now since the party, since Yoosung's surgery and she was slowly starting to get back into the swing of being a normal college student.

 

Thankfully her professors had allowed her to either make up the work she'd missed, or had allowed to to do it digitally while she was staying in Rika's apartment.

 

So she wasn't as far behind as she could have been, she was also glad that they had taken her being sick as a reasoning for her absence.

 

She had been more then slightly disappointed, however, with her friends it seemed. Almost all of the girls she'd hung out with (including the ones who had downloaded the App to her phone) had seemed mediocre in her return.

 

There had only been a handful that had actually taken the time to see if she was doing well since they had heard she was ill.

 

One of which was an underclassman that she worked with in a few clubs named Shiori.

 

She had seemed more worried about her then any of the other friends she'd had. Which surprised her, in fact she'd even been given her phone number to call if anything else serious came up or if she needed assistance.

 

She shook her head getting upset or worried about such trivial things only ended up making her head hurt. She hated the dramatics of school life, so much stuff that she wished stayed in high school.

 

She heaved a sigh as she glanced at the clock that sat on her beside table, noting the time. She was actually waiting to hear back from Yoosung.

 

He'd had a doctor's appointment the day before and from what he'd told her last night his mother had planned to go back home today since he'd been okay-ed to be on his own again.

 

She knew despite some of his whining that he was truly thankful that his mother had come to stay with him during all of this. And that her leaving would probably effect him, even if he said it didn't.

 

She sighed as she turned back to the TV, the last two weeks had just been so odd feeling. Getting back to her old life, finding a steady rhythm that worked for both her and Yoosung.

 

She missed getting to see him it was true, his mother had taken the doctor's advice to heart on keeping him quiet during his recovery. And even though she'd seemed to approve of he and Ari's relationship she'd still decided it best not to push the subject of them getting together before he was recovered enough.

 

It had been hard she had to admit, getting to see him those two times in person had just made her want to be around him all the more. She craved his attention, his smile, his touch but she knew allowing him the time to get better would be worth it in the long run.

 

And it wasn't like they didn't talk daily...multiple times even.

 

But it still wasn't the same as getting to see each other in person.

 

A ding from her phone caused her to perk up, checking she noticed it was a new Chat Room.

 

Rolling on to her back she hit the app button to see what was going on.

 

* * *

 

 

_**{Jumin Han has Entered the Chat Room}** _

 

_**{Ari has Entered the Chat Room}** _

 

 **Jumin Han** : Ari, good evening.

 

 **Ari:** Good evening to you as well.

 

 **Jumin Han:** Are you having a pleasant evening?

 

 **Ari:** I suppose, working on homework and waiting to hear from Yoosung. You?

 

 **Jumin Han:** Working, as usual though I am particularly looking forward to spending time with Elizabeth the Third.

 

 **Ari:** Why am I not surprised?

 

 **Jumin Han:** Should you be?

 

 **Ari:**   _*Rolls eyes*_

 

_**{Yoosung* has entered the Chat Room}** _

 

 **Ari:** Lovely Yoosung! I missed you!

 

 **Yoosung*:** _*Blushes*_ LOL...I missed you too...

 

 **Ari:** You okay?

 

 **Yoosung:**  * _Sighes_  * I suppose...

 

 **Jumin Han:** You're mother was scheduled to leave earlier today wasn't she?

 

 **Yoosung*:** Yeah....she left a little while ago. Funny, the house is clean, my fridge is full...yet I still feel odd...

 

 **Ari:** You miss her...I think that's understandable.

 

 **Yoosung*:** I guess, I just feel off....I didn't think having her here would make me feel this way. I wanted to be independent and show I could live on my own...but having her here just reminded me of how nice it was when I still lived at home...

 

 **Jumin Han:** It's understandable, having someone there to depend on and to be held accountable. It's only natural that you'd feel differently when she left.

 

 **Yoosung*:** It's scary when you make sense Jumin.

 

 **Jumin Han:** Why wouldn't I?

 

 **Yoosung*:** Anyways...I suppose you're right. I also think part of it is that now that I'm finally looking at things clearer I sort of feel like a bad son....

 

**Yoosung*: _T.T_**

 

 **Ari:** Why would you feel that way???

 

 **Yoosung*:** I just...feel like I spent so much time in my own little world I never really thought about my family. Mom was willing to come down and be here with me while I had surgery...but I didn't even know until she was leaving that she had been really sick this past year. She didn't want me to worry with my studies...so she didn't tell me until today.

 

 **Ari:**  * _Hugs*_ That's never easy to find out...I'm sure she just didn't want you to worry...

 

 **Yoosung*:** _*Hugs back*_ I know...but I still should have kept in better touch with her then she wouldn't have had to feel like I was to busy to care. Goodness...I wonder what I've missed out on with Dad and my Sister?

 

 **Ari:** Well now that you know what's going on you have plenty of time to find out. Maybe now's the time to start over and rekindle you're relationship with them as well? You can being better to them all starting today!

 

 **Yoosung*:** Thanks, Ari...you always know just what to say when I need to hear it.

 

 **Jumin Han:** You can also remember you now have Ari to rely on as well when things seem to be getting to tough.

 

 **Yoosung*:** Ahaha...true.

 

**Yoosung*: _^_^_**

 

 **Yoosung*:** Well now that that's off my chest...god I'm bored...

 

**Yoosung*: _@.@_**

 

 **Ari:** Bored?

 

 **Yoosung*:** Yeah, being cooped up in my apartment for two weeks is about to drive me nuts. I never thought I'd say this...but I actually miss school.

 

 **Ari:** LOL...I'll give you my homework if you want?

 

 **Yoosung*:** Ahaha...I've got enough make up work to do as we speak. But I'll do yours too if you really want me to. * _Winks*_

 

 **Ari:** Tempting as that might be...

 

 **Yoosung:** But yeah...staying in doors is just driving me crazy. I've been working on my make up work but that's only so entertaining. I've even gotten bored with LOLOL...

 

**Yoosung*: _T.T_**

 

 **Ari:** Is that even possible??

 

 **Yoosung*:** Haha...very funny...

 

**Yoosung*: _ <.<;_**

 

 **Ari:** You know I'm teasing... _*Winks*_

 

 **Yoosung*:** Yeah, yeah... 

 

**Yoosung*: _XDD_**

 

 **Jumin Han:** Hmmm....I have an idea of something that might cheer you up. Excuse me...

 

_**{Jumin Han has le** **ft the Chat Room}** _

 

 **Yoosung*:** What was that about? And why am I scared?

 

 **Yoosung*:** _**<. <**_

 

 **Ari:** I dunno...but knowing Jumin, fear would be an appropriate response....

 

_**{Zen has entered the Chat Room}** _

 

 **Zen:** Oh thank goodness...I missed the jerk...

 

 **Yoosung*:** Heya Zen!

 

 **Ari:** Hello Zen!

 

 **Zen*:** Ari...Yoosung! Good to hear from you guys!

 

**Zen: _;D_**

 

 **Zen:** You feeling down, Yoosung? Have you really gotten bored with LOLOL? It's a sign of the apocalypse!

 

**Zen: _o.o_**

 

 **Yoosung*:**   _*Rolls Eyes*_ You too? Yes, after having nothing else to do I think I've burned myself out a little bit.

 

 **Zen:** Ahaha...sorry just surprising, but I can understand. Maybe you should do some excoriates or something physical to get out of the rut?

 

 **Yoosung*:** Exorcises? I think I'll pass....

 

 **Zen:** But being fit is part of a recovery process! You should keep a sound body and mind while recovering from any injury! Why do you think I heal like such a monster?

 

 **Yoosung*:** You shouldn't talk with all you drink is water and beer....you might heal like a monster but saying you're healthy is an understatement.

 

 **Zen:** Hey...I'm in better shape then you are....

 

**Yoosung*: _-.-;_**

 

 **Ari:** Why don't you try something other then gaming for a bit? Maybe watch some TV or something?

 

 **Yoosung*:** I did enough of that with Mom...she got me hooked on to many day time soap operas...

 

**Yoosung* :** _**@.@** _

 

 **Zen:** Ahaha!!!

 

 **Yoosung*:** Shut up....

 

**Yoosung*:** _**-.-;** _

 

 **Yoosung:** Oh...dinner's done! Guess I gotta get going! I'll call you later Ari! **_XOXO_**

 

 **Ari:** Alright...talk to you later! _*Blows kiss*_

 

**Yoosung*:** _*Blushes*_

 

**{Yoosung* has left the Chat Room}**

 

 **Zen:** That boy...I swear...he may have grown up a bit but he's still got a long way to go.

 

 **Ari:**   _*Sighes*_ I wish I could do something to cheer him up...he seemed so down about his family and being cooped up.

 

 **Zen:** Hmmm...sure you can come up with something. Don't see how anything you'd do for him wouldn't cheer him up.

 

 **Ari: _*_** _Blushes*_ Awe! Thank you....I'll come up with something! Anyways...I'd better be going as well. Gotta get ready for classes tomorrow.

 

 **Zen:** Alright, well don't stay up to late studying! _*Winks*_

 

 **Ari:** I won't...thanks Zen! Nighty night!

 

**_Ari: 83_ **

 

 **Zen:** Nighty night!

 

_**Zen: ;D** _

 

_**{Ari has left the Chat Room}** _

* * *

 

 

Ari shut off the App and sighed as she held her phone to her chest as she stared up at the ceiling fan above her bed.

 

Her brows furrowed as she thought, she hadn't lied when she told Zen she wished there was someway she could cheer Yoosung up. He'd just sounded so miserable in that conversation.

 

She bit her lip as an idea started to form in her mind, V had said she was safe now so there shouldn't be any reason why it wouldn't work.

 

She grinned as she sat up on her bed, pushing a few buttons on her phone before holding it up to her ear.

 

“Hey Seven...I need a favor...” She said as she bit her lip when the hacker picked up the line.

 

She could only hope he and Zen would be willing to help her with this plan.

 

* * *

 

 

Ari awoke that Saturday with excitement in her her step as she clamored out of bed to get ready.

 

She couldn't keep the smile that kept tugging at her lips at bay as she began to prepare for the day ahead.

 

She really was amazed that both Seven and Zen had managed to keep her little surprise a secret, she was for sure one of them would have spilled the beans to Yoosung. But both had managed to keep up the little charade.

 

She'd just felt so badly for him after that day in the chat room hearing him talk about his mother and his family the way he had. Not mentioning she fully understood his cabin fever of being cooped up while he recovered, she'd been there when she'd broken her leg when she was younger.

 

She shuddered at that thought, she was fairly certain she'd almost managed to drive her eldest brother insane with her constant pestering to keep her entertained.

 

She shook her head at those thoughts she also knew that part of her reasoning for being so excited was just the idea that she was going to get to see him again.

 

It'd only been two weeks it was true but those two weeks had seemed so long, while they did talk every day on the phone or face timed when they could it still wasn't the same as getting to see him in person.

 

She hated to admit it but the party and then visiting him in the hospital had seemed to have spoiled her on wanting to actually be with him. She guessed however that was normal when you were in love.

 

She felt her cheeks tinge at that thought, and she once again felt the tug of her lips as she allowed a small smile to grace her face as she gathered up her clothes and went to go take a shower.

 

* * *

 

 

A bit later she found herself standing in front of her mirror debating on if she'd made a mistake in her clothing choice. She'd wanted to go casual for the day to not totally freak out Yoosung when she showed up on his doorstep.

 

But now she was wondering if this was the best look or not. She'd chosen a black shirt with a screen printed purple and white panda on the front. Over which she'd thrown a teal, pink, and black plaid quarter sleeved over shirt, jeans and matching converse sneakers finished the look.

 

She'd also braided her hair into long loose pig tails. She sighed as she adjusted her glasses in debate, she admitted she did look cute.

 

Glancing over at the clock she realized if she was going to catch the bus she needed she didn't really have time to change and eat. Feeling her stomach growl, and knowing the lecture she'd receive from Yoosung if she didn't eat she decided her choice in dress was fine.

 

After downing a mid morning snack she made one last sweep of what she was taking with her, she'd bagged up a couple movies and some popcorn deciding that was probably the best thing to do on a lazy afternoon when you were stuck inside all day.

 

Making sure she had everything she needed she threw on her coat and grabbed what she needed and headed down to the bus stop. __  
  


* * *

 

Getting to Yoosung's would take a bit she'd figured from his address it wasn't as far as the hospital, but it was still a good ways away considering her own college wasn't exactly a short ride away with traffic.

 

She'd just managed to set down and put her things away when her phone began to ring.

 

She blinked surprised and for a moment she was afraid Yoosung had caught wind of her plan and was calling to find out what she was up to. But she realized it wasn't the silly love song she'd set his ringtone to.

 

Looking at the caller ID she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes she answered the call.

 

“Yes Zen?” She asked into the receiver as propped her arm up on the window of the bus to talk.

 

“Oh thank goodness...I was afraid for a second you wouldn't pick up.” Zen's voice sighed in relief from the phone.

 

Ari had to raise an eyebrow at his greeting.

 

“And good morning to you as well...” She said trying not to snicker at him.

 

“O-Oh sorry...of course it is you're talking to me, babe.” Zen said with a chuckle as Ari rolled her eyes at his attempt at flirting.

 

“Whatcha need? Sounded important by the way you sounded.” Ari said trying to drive the conversation back on track.

 

“Right...right, you on you're way to Yoosung's right?” Zen asked suddenly taking on a serious tone.

 

“Yes, I'm on the bus right now...” She said wondering where he was going with this.

 

“Oh good...I was afraid I'd catch you to late...” He said sighing in relief.

 

“Okay...” Ari said not understanding what he meant.

 

“You don't get it do you? You're on your way to visit him...at his apartment alone! He's a guy...” Zen stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Ari only gave her phone a side ways glance before she put it back to her ear.

 

“Yeah? So...I don't see the point?” She said not understanding what he was getting at.

 

“Oh come on! I know it's Yoosung...but he's still a guy. And just cuz he plays cute and innocent doesn't mean he still doesn't get urges and just....ARGH!” He said suddenly breathing heavily.

 

By this point Ari's face had gone red and she really was debating on “accidentally” hitting the End Call button on her phone.

 

“I-I really don't think I've got anything to worry about....” She said trying her hardest to keep her composure as Zen continued to ramble on with his warnings.

 

“I'm just worried for you, Babe. All men are wolves! Even Yoosung...that boy...don't let him fool you with those puppy eyes....” He said Ari could almost imagine him waving his hands around for dramatic effect.

 

 _ **“Awooo!”**_ He suddenly howled into the receiver causing Ari to yank the phone away from her ear as she winced, she gave several of the other bus passengers an apologetic smile as she cautiously replaced her phone to her ear just in time to hear the rest of what he was ranting about.

 

“I'm serious...he could turn on you in the blink of an eye! Just like some sorta wild animal! You can never trust a man...the beast could break loose at anytime...you can't let you're guard down!” He said dramatically his voice rising in pitch as he continued to talk.

 

“T-Thank you...I think? But really, Zen...I think I'll be just fine.” She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she continued to listen to him.

 

“Well you can't be to careful, even with the cute an innocent ones...in fact their the worst sorts. Just promise me that if he does anything...odd....remotely odd you'll call me, kay?” He said the pleading note in his voice causing Ari to close her eyes and heave a patient sigh.

 

“Alright, alright...if anything happens you'll be the first one I call.” She said trying to at least calm him down a bit.

 

“Good girl...seriously you can't get to complacent, you never know what will happen.” He said seemingly appeased by her answer.

 

A sudden noise in the background seemed to draw his attention and she heard him reply a muffled answer.

 

“Sorry babe, I gotta get back to rehearsal...I just hope you take my advice to heart.” He said his voice sounding genuinely concerned.

 

Ari mentally rolled her eyes but she had to admit his concern was sort of flattering.

 

“I will...thanks for caring, Zen.” She finally said as shook her head at the thought.

 

“No problem! Have a good day! And tell Yoosung to cheer up! Talk to you later.” He said cheerfully as if the serious topic he'd just been trying to drill into her hadn't happened.

 

“Talk to you later...” She said as she hung up, a chuckle escaping her as she looked out the window of the bus.

 

She understood Zen's reasoning behind things, but truly she'd be more surprised if Yoosung actually did try anything. She felt like she knew he him well enough to know that he was to shy or naive to actually attempt anything even if the thought came into his mind.

 

Honestly that was something she was sure of was the fact of how safe he made her feel she'd never had the feeling he'd do anything she wasn't comfortable with. Given they'd talked longer then they had physically been together but she still had that feeling.

 

She let out a laugh at what his reaction in their phone calls had been to her attempts at flirting.

 

 _'Yeah...don't think that call's happening anytime soon Zen...'_ She mentally thought as she laughed again and shook her head at the mental image of what Yoosung's reaction would be to anything in that area at the moment.

 

They'd have to build up to that...eventually.

 

She felt her cheeks heat up with that thought and she swallowed as she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

 

The rest of the bus ride was uneventful, she spent the majority of it watching the buildings pass by.

 

* * *

 

 

She quickly checked her phone when they arrived at a stop to make sure it matched the directions Seven had sent her.

 

Making sure it was correct she gathered her stuff and made her way off the bus.

 

She glanced around the area, surprised to find it more of a residential area then what she'd expected.

 

Homes and different small apartment complexes dotted the area, she glanced around and hoped Seven's directions were accurate other wise she'd never figure out where she was going.

 

Following the directions she found herself standing in front of an apartment complex that matched the name Seven had sent her.

 

It was smaller then her own sky rise apartment building, the complex was laid out in a U shape with what appeared to be a small courtyard garden in the middle. The apartments lined the upper and lower levels of the complex in neat rows.

 

On closer inspection she noticed small door bells beside each door above which were the numbers for each home.

 

She glanced again at her phone for the number she was looking for thankful that it seemed Yoosung's apartment was on the ground level.

 

Wandering from apartment to apartment checking the numbers she found herself feeling out of place.

 

She only hoped none of his neighbors became suspicious seeing a stranger milling around the complex.

 

Her eyes lit up when she found herself standing in front of a silver door that bore the correct number Seven had sent her.

 

She felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach as she eyed the keypad on the door. Her memory going back to the first day she'd listened to Unknown and found herself standing outside of Rika's apartment.

 

She hoped, if Seven hadn't trolled her that this would be a much different experience then that.

 

She felt her stomach flip a little as she quickly straightened her clothing and fixed her hair before pushing the doorbell.

 

She heard the tell tail ringing sound echo beyond the closed door of the apartment. She fidgeted nervously as she waited.

 

For a few seconds she thought Seven had trolled her and sent her to the wrong apartment, or that maybe she'd come at the one time when Yoosung had decided to make a rare grocery run.

 

But she heard a sound from deep with in the apartment, followed by the sound of shuffling steps.

 

She swallowed back the surge of nerves she felt and put forth a bright smile as she heard the sound of the door being opened.

 

When the door opened she wasn't for sure who had the better look of surprise plastered to their face.

 

Yoosung stood in the doorway whatever he'd started to say to whomever was standing on his doorstep lost on the tip of his tongue as his purple gaze fell on Ari.

 

His good eye widened almost comically in surprise as stared at her in stunned silence.

 

“H-Hey...” She managed to say her smile never wavering as she gave him a small wave.

 

It was only then did she take notice of his current state of dress and she had the horrible thought that she'd woken him, even if it was almost 11:30 in the morning.

 

His outfit consisted of a white shirt that looked a few sizes to big, and a pair of baggy light blue track pants. His hair was disheveled, and his blonde bangs were held out of his eyes by a dark brown head band.

 

She was thankful to see that the bandages that had wrapped around the left side of his face were gone, now replaced with a white eye patch that covered his recovering eye.

 

“A-Ari?! How...why...when...how?” He finally stuttered still staring at her his cheeks flushing pink as he seemed to realize she really was standing on his doorstep.

 

She giggled at his reaction before she tilted her head at his questions.

 

“Weeelll...you seemed so down the other day in the chat, I may have conspired with Zen and Seven to come visit you to cheer you up.” She said shrugging her shoulders as she gave him a sheepish smile.

 

“Surprise!” She said grinning at him.

 

Yoosung blinked taking in her words for a second before he chuckled his good eye softening as he looked at her.

 

Though the look quickly passed.

 

“Wait...you said Zen...and Seven?” He asked his eye narrowing.

  
Ari only nodded her head suddenly unsure how else to answer.

 

“Those two assholes! I talked to them both in the last twenty four hours...and neither could tell me to at least get dressed this morning? Or at least put on proper pants?” He grumbled his face flushing bright red at realizing how he was dressed as he hung his head.

 

She winced as she looked at him.

 

“That might have been my mistake...I told them both to keep it a surprise.” She said giving him an apologetic look.

 

“Zen...I'll take that as an excuse. Seven...pretty sure he didn't give me warning on purpose...” He grumbled.

* * *

 

 

_Far away in a familiar underground bunker a certain red haired hacker sat watching a black and white CCTV._

 

_Seven huffed as he sat back in his chair from watching Ari and Yoosung's interaction._

 

_“Man this is boring...damn I shoulda convinced Yoosung it was National Wear You're Boxers Day or something. That woulda been priceless!” The red head stated as he leaned back in his chair and placed his arms behind his head as his golden eyes traveled to the ceiling._

 

_“Such a cruel after thought...” He mumbled as his glasses slid up the bridge of his nose the further he lent back._

 

_“Oh well...guess today's wasted opportunity is a great idea for a future prank! To the 'Future Prank Yoosung folder!” He said setting up dramatically in his rolling chair as he struck a pose having to catch his balance as he almost fell over at the sudden motion._

 

* * *

 

 

Yoosung sighed in irritation as he shook his head at the thought of his friend once again adding to his long list of pranks he'd managed to pull on him.

 

“That jerk...oh well. Least Zen's phone call from earlier now makes sense as well.” Yoosung stated as he thought back to earlier in the morning.

 

“O-Oh?” Ari asked suddenly remember her own conversation with the white haired actor and she could feel her heart hammer in her chest.

 

“Yeah...it was so odd, he kept going on about me being on my best behavior and to keep my urges down and no matter what to stay in control. It didn't make any sense really...” He said shaking his head.

 

“I guess he was meaning that you were coming over. But I still don't get what urges he meant or why I'd loose control...” He said tilting his head in confusion as he looked at Ari.

 

Ari was sure she achieved a new level of red as he looked at her, she was for once so thankful that Yoosung was naive to a fault.

 

“N-Nothing! I'm sure it was nothing...you know Zen always spouting off nonsense....” She said as she let out a nervous laugh.

 

Yoosung only looked at her still obviously confused now by her reaction.

 

But he shrugged and decided to let it go.

 

Ari quickly cleared her throat and shifted a bit to try and regain her composure.

 

Seeing her shift slightly he suddenly realized they were still standing at his door way.

 

“Oh gosh...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you stand out here in the cold so long! P-Please come in...” He said as he blushed and moved to hold the door open for her.

 

Ari smiled at him as he ushered her into his small apartment. She glanced around as she removed her shoes finding herself standing in a tiny kitchenette.

 

“Just...give me one second, it's still pretty clean since Mom was here. But I still need to pick up a couple things.” He said flashing her an embarrassed smile as he made past her and into the adjoining room.

 

While he was gone Ari had the chance to take in what she could make out of the apartment, it seemed smaller then her own she guessed the kitchenette connected to a living area of some sort and that his bedroom was probably located towards the back like most of the smaller apartments she'd been in.

 

She glanced around the at least somewhat clean kitchen her eyes finally falling on the small brown table before her. She could make out a blue and green stripe that ran the length of it while two chairs with green cushions were pushed under it.

 

It was the pile of books and papers, however, that caught her attention. Curiosity getting the better of her she found herself moving over to have a closer look.

 

She could tell on closer inspection that it was homework of some form, different notes and diagrams filled the papers. Her eyebrows went up as she read some of them...she also noticed the titles of several of the text books as well.

 

“Well...it's not perfect...but at least it's not a pig sty....” Yoosung said as he returned relief in his voice.

 

Ari jumped when she heard his voice placing the book she'd looking at back down on the table and giving him a sheepish look.

 

“O-Oh...I see you noticed that, sorry the lightening is better in here and doesn't put as much strain on my eye. So I've been doing my homework out here...” He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he looked at the work.

 

“It's alright...I noticed the books, you're studying to be a Vet?” She asked genuinely curious as she looked back at the Veterinary Text Books on the table.

 

He nodded slightly.

 

“I knew I'd gotten it right when I guessed Medicine! I think that's so cool!” Ari said her eyes dancing.

 

Yoosung wore a look of surprise on his face.

 

“R-Really? I spent so much time debating on if I'd picked the right major...I wasn't for sure myself anymore if it was, well until you came along and made me start believing in myself.” He said quietly as he walked over next to her and picked up one of the books.

 

Ari blinked as she looked up at him and smiled.

 

“Of course! Honestly when I guessed medicine as you're major I'd kinda figured it was either a Veterinarian or a Pediatrician...” She said thinking out loud as she tilted her to the side looking at him.

 

Again he looked surprised as he looked at her his own head tilting to the side as he seemed puzzled by her answer.

 

“Why did you think of those?” He asked a note of curiosity entering his voice.

 

Ari shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at him and smiled.

 

“I dunno...I guess they just suit you, you've got such an easy going personality and your so gentle. I could just picture you working with animals or children...” She said nodding her head as if agreeing with her own words.

 

Yoosung chuckled as his eye softened as he put the book back down on the table with the rest.

 

“Thanks, you know I spent so much time second guessing myself...at least now I'm at least starting to think clearly. And hearing you say that gives me a lot of confidence in what I want to do...strange to hear myself saying that after so long.” He said chuckling to himself as a distant look crossed his face.

 

Ari noticed the look and watched him out of the corner of her eye, she had a feeling where his mind had gone.

 

Catching her look he shook his head before smiling at her.

 

“Sorry...anyways...I'm sure you didn't come to see my homework. Come on...I'll give you the tour of the living room.” He said motioning for her to follow as he started walking.

* * *

**_And that's it for Chapter 4!_ **

**_I really do hope you guys are enjoying this story! I love getting to work on it and I love getting to give you guys updates!_ **

**_Please remember to Read, Kudo, Subscribe, Bookmark, Comment, and most importantly to Enjoy this story! I love getting to see it loved!_ **

**_Thankies so much! 8D_ **

 


	5. Jalapenos and Sweets

_**Alrighty folks! Here's Chapter Five!** _

 

_**I really hope you guys are enjoying this! Cuz I certainly am...infact I think this might be one of my favorite chapters yet. It's just so cute and fluffy! Hehe...** _

 

_**I managed to sneak in a little something here as well, a hint to one of my favorite Korean TV Shows if anyone would like to guess what it is from the description I gave. Ahaha. XDD** _

 

_**I'd also like to send out a huge, huge thank you to[OtterlyNonsensical](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyNonsensical/pseuds/OtterlyNonsensical) for the awesome comment they left! I'm so glad you're enjoying the longer chapters...ahaha. I try to rein them in the best I can since I don't want them to long. But I'm glad to know longer are liked as well! And I am so glad you are enjoying this story! I love getting to hear that...I hope you continue to do so!** _

 

_**And of course a huge, huge thank you to everyone else whose been reading and enjoying this as well. Getting to see this enjoyed and getting love really does make my day! Thank you guys so, so much!** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Mystic Messenger it all belongs to Cheritz! I do however own Ari, and would appreciate you asking before you use her. Thankies!**

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 5: Jalapenos and Sweets**

 

Ari smiled and nodded as she followed him into the next room as she'd guessed it was a small living area.

 

And much like a bachelor pad it had the typical sparse decor.

 

A well worn blue couch was situated against one wall of the small apartment across from which sat an entertainment center with a TV and several game consoles. A bookshelf nearby held what appeared to be movies and games, as well as a few pictures and some knickknacks.

 

She smiled as she looked around the room, it wasn't fancy but it seemed to speak a lot about Yoosung and his habits. It was odd to think, but she truly felt comfortable here.

 

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable....sorry it's not a lot to look at, or spotless, but it's home.” He said chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as she looked around.

 

“No...no, it's fine. Besides I'm the one who dropped by unannounced. I really am sorry about that...it seemed like such a good idea at the time.” She said with a bit of a disappointed look as she made her way over to set down on the couch.

 

Yoosung's eye widened and he quickly shook his head as he looked at her.

 

“Oh! No...it's nothing like that! Honestly...I'm glad you came by. I was starting to think I'd go crazy if I didn't get to see you in person soon...” He said his cheeks reddening at his words.

 

“I mean...ummm...” He faltered as he looked away.

 

Ari giggled at him and smiled, her own cheeks tinging at his words.

 

Coughing to regain his composure Yoosung seemed to debate for a second before nodding his head as if building up his courage before looking back at Ari.

 

“I-I actually have a surprise for you as well...” He said causing Ari to look at him curiously.

 

He gave her a lopsided grin in return, and for the briefest of seconds Zen's warning flashed through her mind. Of course that only caused her to want to bang her head on a wall.

 

Seeing what must have been an odd look cross her face at her thoughts Yoosung tilted his head at her.

 

Ari mentally scolded herself as she shook her head and gave him a curious look.

 

“Really? Now you've got me a little worried...” She said jokingly as she raised her eyebrows.

 

Yoosung only gave her a teasing grin as he chuckled.

 

“Just...set right there, and close you're eyes.” He said in a bit of a sing song voice.

 

Ari felt her curiosity grow as she obeyed his instructions, squeezing her eyes tightly closed she had to bite her lip to keep herself from giggling.

 

She felt Yoosung walk close to her and for a brief second she wondered what he was up to, but she felt him walk away just as fast as he'd approached. Probably checking to make sure she wasn't peeking.

 

She sighed as she continued to keep her eyes scrunched closed, she was sure her face had to look ridiculous.

 

She heard the sound of a door clicking open....his bedroom? Followed by the sounds of rustling and she was surprised to hear him talking to something or someone?

 

She couldn't make out the words and she felt her brows furrow further in confusion.

 

It wasn't long until she heard his foot steps returning.

 

“OUCH!” His voice suddenly sounded very close to her causing her to jump.

 

She heard a hiss of pain leave his lips and a few muttered words to whatever had caused his discomfort.

 

She felt his weight sink down on to the couch next to her and she felt him lean over to place something in her lap.

 

She practically squealed when she realized it was warm, furry, and moving.

 

“Alright...open em!” He said the excitement in his voice causing it to squeak.

 

Ari blinked open her eyes and glanced down in her lap to find the biggest pair of pale green eyes peering curiously up at her.

 

She felt her breath hitch as she realized she was holding the most adorable white and gray patched kitten.

 

“Oh my goodness! Hello there...” She cooed as she scooped up the kitten and brought it closer to her face to get a better look.

 

The kitten only blinked at her before it meowed cutely and tilted it's head.

 

“D-Do you like her? I thought we could raise her together...i-if you wanted to of course...” Yoosung explained his cheeks flushing as he watched Ari's interaction with the the kitten.

 

Ari blinked in surprise her skipping a beat as she looked at the kitten and then back at Yoosung her face lighting up as she cuddled the kitten to her chest.

 

“R-Really? Oh my goodness...yes! She's perfect! Thank you so much!” She said happily before leaning over and kissing his cheek in thanks.

 

Yoosung blushed deeper at the affection the same goofy smile she'd seen on his face whenever she did anything of that nature spreading across his face.

 

Ari continued to smile as she brought the kitten back down into her lap and began petting her.

 

“Does she have a name yet?” She asked turning to look at Yoosung who was just starting to come back out of his love struck stupor.

 

That question caused Yoosung to falter as he looked down at the kitten and then back at Ari.

 

“Well....uhh...there's actually an issue with that...” He explained as he sighed.

 

“Jumin didn't exactly name her...” He said carefully trying to decide the best way to explain the situation.

 

Realization dawned on Ari as she glanced back down at the kitten, she looked familiar.

 

“Oh! This is the kitten Jumin found in his garden isn't it?” She asked remembering now the kitten that they'd all been arguing over who should get in the chat room.

 

She was silently thankful that it ended up being Yoosung, considering it now meant she in turn got the kitten as well.

 

Yoosung nodded his head as he chuckled at seeing her remember, he'd figured with all the excitement that she'd forgotten.

 

“Well if he didn't name her what's the problem?” She asked confused to why that would be an issue.

 

Yoosung sighed as he looked down at the kitten.

 

“I'll show you...Elizabeth!” He called towards the kitten whose head instantly perked up and she meowed at the name.

 

“See? I guess he didn't name her...but because he talked to, and called Elizabeth enough she now thinks that's her name as well...” Yoosung stated as he crossed his arms and sighed.

 

Ari blinked understanding the issue.

 

“I hate to confuse her...since she already seems to know that name. But we already hear it so much...I really don't want us to have a cat named Elizabeth the Fourth!” He whined hanging his head as the kitten once again meowed at hearing her “name”.

 

Ari giggled at him, though she did have to agree.

 

She'd love to name the kitten something cuter and more fitting, but she agreed with Yoosung's thoughts on not wanting to confuse her.

 

She thought for a few seconds.

 

“Hmm...maybe we could figure out what part of the name she's responding to? Like the sound it makes...and figure something out from there? It'd at least be better then Elizabeth.” She said shuddering and earning a chuckle from Yoosung who grinned at her.

 

“Hey...it's worth a shot.” He said thinking for a moment.

 

“Let's see here...Beth?” He called to the kitten, who only blinked at him as she continued to purr contentedly in Ari's lap.

 

“Ell...” Ari called next again getting the same reaction which caused Ari to humph.

 

“Elly?” She asked eyeing the kitten who didn't even budge.

 

“Thank god...I'm not sure if that's any better then Elizabeth, truthfully. Would give me nightmares having to call that over and over again...I'd feel like I was turning into Seven.” Yoosung said shivering which caused Ari to giggle at his reaction.

 

“Hmm...let's see here...EEL-Leeza-Beth...” Ari said putting extra pronunciation on each syllable of the name.

 

Both she and Yoosung were surprised when she got to the “Leeza” part that the kitten perked up and meowed the same way she had when they said the full name.

 

“Leeza? Lisa...” Ari repeated looking down at the kitten who meowed back at her ears perking forward.

 

“Lisa? Hmm I suppose that works...certainly better then Elly or Elizabeth.” Yoosung stated sighing in relief.

 

Ari giggled at his reaction as she looked down once again at the kitten, she smiled as she gave her another scratch.

 

“I think it suits her...” Ari said happily as Lisa curled up in her lap and began to purr.

 

Yoosung nodded his head in agreement as he watched them his eyes softening as he did a smile tugging at his lips.

 

Ari was about to say something else when a sudden noise drew everyone's attention, a low deep rumble.

 

She felt her face heat up as she realized what the noise was as her stomach rumbled again.

 

Yoosung blinked before he let out a laugh as she tried in vain to hide her embarrassment. Lisa just looked at her owners with a tilted head not understanding what was going on.

 

“I guess it's lunch time then?” Yoosung asked as he gave Ari a knowing look.

 

“Sorry...I swear I did have something before I left...” She said trying to ward off one of his lectures about her eating.

 

He chuckled again and shook his head before he sighed in thought.

 

“I still have somethings from when Mom was here...not sure if it's enough to really make anything. I'd planned on going shopping later...” He said his hand coming to his chin in thought.

 

“So sad too...I would have loved to try and cook something for you...” He lamented sadly as he hung his head.

 

Ari gave him an apologetic smile as she patted his arm.

 

“It's alright...as I said I did just kinda turn up. I've got some coupons in my bag for pizza...I did at least come somewhat prepared.” She said remembering the flier she'd brought.

 

Her words made his head perk up as if he remembered something, she watched as he got up off the couch and began digging around on one of the bookshelves.

 

“That's actually a great idea...and thanks to Zen, we won't even have to pay.” He said grinning as he found what he was looking for and held up the gift card Zen had given him at the hospital.

 

“Mom insisted on cooking most nights...so I haven't even had a chance to use this.” He said laughing as he grabbed his phone on the way back to the couch.

 

“W-What sort of toppings would you like?” He asked glancing at her as he sat back down.

 

Ari shrugged her shoulders as she thought for a moment.

 

“I'm game for anything...long as it's not anchovies. I dunno why those are even an option.” She said sticking out her tongue and making a face.

 

Yoosung laughed at her and nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Agreed...why mess up good pizza like that?” He asked shuddering a little and making a similar face.

 

Seeing their faces and thoughts mirrored they both began to laugh together, after a few minutes of this they both regained their composure and were able to come to an agreement on their pizza of choice.

 

* * *

 

 

A little later found them both still seated on Yoosung's couch chatting happily back and forth, mostly Ari telling different things about her two weeks back at school.

 

Yoosung had insisted on hearing about them since being cooped up for two weeks had made him miss social interaction. So hearing her stories was about as close as he was getting at the moment.

 

Lisa had curled herself up between her owners and was sleeping peacefully her ears twitching now and then whenever they'd laugh.

 

A knock on the door signaled that the pizza they had ordered earlier had arrived.

 

Yoosung gave Ari a quick smile before he got up to answer the door, returning a few minutes later his arms loaded down with pizza, plates, and napkins.

 

“I think I got it all...cept drinks...” He said as he sat down everything on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

 

“Be right back.” He said flashing her a grin as he made his way back to the kitchen while Ari began serving the pizza on to the plates he'd brought.

 

“Alright...” Ari said as she sat the plates down on the end table.

 

She giggled as Lisa noticed the sent of food wafting up from the plates and made her way over to peer curiously at the pizza on the plates her green eyes widening at the delicious smell.

 

“No, Lisa. Though I guess if you do..one bite of Jalapeno Pepperoni pizza will be the only one you try.” She said raising an eyebrow at the kitten who tilted her head at her.

 

Ari shook her head as she reached over to scoop her up and and move her away before she and Yoosung were having to figure out if kittens could take antacids.

 

Yoosung noticed her standing as he returned with two glasses of soda, he looked at Lisa and then at Ari as he sat the glasses down.

 

“Someone wants to join us for lunch...I didn't think that was a very good idea.” Ari stated as she looked down at the kitten who meowed pathetically in her grasp.

 

Yoosung's eye widened and he nodded in response.

 

“Yeah...I don't wanna be cleaning that litter box later. Here I'll put her in the bathroom with her own food.” He said taking her from Ari who giggled as she gave the kitten once last scratch behind the ears.

 

She watched them leave the room before retaking her seat on the couch and pulling up one of the plates into her lap.

 

Yoosung returned a moment later flashing her an apologetic smile before taking his own seat and plate.

 

 The two sat chatting happily as they ate their food.

 

* * *

 

 

After they had finished Yoosung leaned back rubbing his stomach and letting out a content sigh.

 

Ari giggled as she placed her empty plate back on the table.

 

“I'm guessing lunch was a hit then?” She asked tilting her head.

 

“Of course! They always say food tastes better with good company!” He said flashing her a grin, his cheeks tinting when he realized what he'd said.

 

Ari felt her own heating up as she smiled back at him.

 

“Umm...if you want we could watch something...I've got some movies or we could see what's on TV.” He said quickly changing the subject as he motioned with his head to the bookshelf that was across the room.

 

“Alright...I brought a couple too.” She said as she got up and brought her bag over to him so he could take a peek before she made her way over to the bookshelf.

 

She found herself staring at several different DVD shucks as she looked about the bookshelf.

 

Most were romance movies of one form or another, a few action and scifi were scattered through as well. She also took note of the Anime and Manga collection as well, she smiled a bit as she recognized several of the titles.

 

Her eyes stopped on a DVD Set that appeared to be some sort of Korean TV series. She tilted her head a bit as she took out the first case to read the back.

 

“Oh! That's a really good show...Mom and my sister got me hooked on it.” Yoosung said as he looked up from the movies she'd brought and noticed what she was eyeing.

 

“It's all about this really hard working young woman, who ends up being mistaken for a man. She's hired on by this really rich guy to pretend to be his boyfriend to run off his suitors. He eventually opens up a coffee shop and hires her on to work there...all the while thinking she's a guy.” He explained the basic idea of the show.

 

“He ends up falling in love with her...but thinks he's going crazy since he still thinks she's a guy...o-oh...sorry I'm gonna give away everything if I keep talking.” He said blushing as he gave her a sheepish smile.

 

Ari giggled at him as she brought the DVD over to him.

 

“That's alright, it sounds interesting. Let's give it a watch...” She said smiling as she allowed him to set up the TV as she sat back down on the couch.

 

Yoosung grinned as he returned and sat beside her.

 

They sat like that on the couch as the show started. Ari was surprised that with in several seconds she was captivated.

 

It was quirky and a bit silly...but she found herself getting into the characters and the plot line.

 

They had only made it about half way through the first episode when she felt Yoosung shift slightly beside her, she'd been so focused on what was happening on the screen she didn't realize he'd moved.

 

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and while his focused was clearly on the screen she couldn't help but notice he'd moved just enough to where his arm was now stretched out behind her on the back of the couch.

 

She had to mentally raise an eyebrow at this as she eyed him.

 

 _'Is he really trying to be smooth? Is that an invitation?'_ She mentally debated if he really was waiting for her to move over and cuddle up against him.

 

After a few seconds she noticed him let out a sigh that she was sure he was praying she hadn't noticed.

 

This time she did roll her eyes as she mentally shook her head.

 

 _'Yup...smooth...real smooth.'_ She thought with a smirk before she decided to go ahead and roll with it.

 

She felt a brief wave of nerves before she tried as naturally as she could to shuffle around on the couch.

 

Pulling her legs up on to the couch and under her she shifted so she was leaning into his side, her head coming to rest in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

 

She felt him stiffen as soon as she made contact, and she glanced up at his face. She had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at the adorable way his cheeks had tinted bright pink.

 

He seemed to notice her looking at him and he quickly glanced down at her and gave her a bashful smile before he shifted just a bit to get better situated his arm that had been behind her coming down to pull her a bit closer.

 

He let out a content sigh as his head lolled to the side his cheek resting gently against the top of her head.

 

Ari smiled enjoying the warmth of his embrace as she snuggled a bit closer and turned her focus back on to the TV.

 

* * *

 

 

The hours seemed to slip by as they both lost themselves in the TV show, neither had noticed each episode was an hour long and before long they had watched almost four.

 

Ari blinked her tired eyes from where she was still snuggled against Yoosung's side the long shadows of early evening starting to turn the room a faint orange.

 

“Ooh...man...what time is it?” She asked as she sat up a bit to pick up her phone.

 

Seeing the time she sighed knowing she needed to be heading home soon, she hated to admit that she had to leave but she had plans for the next day that she needed to be up early for. That and she wanted to at least attempt to get part of her homework finished as well.

 

Her movement had made Yoosung move, obviously in a half dazed state himself from setting still for so long.

 

“It's that late already? Man...” Ari said as she huffed as she glanced up at him.

 

“Yeah...I suppose so...time flies when your having fun, huh?” He asked she could hear the change in his voice since he'd already guessed she'd need to be leaving.

 

“Yeah...I guess I need to see about getting home, the next bus will be here soon.” She said regret filling her voice as she returned to her place snuggled up against him clearly not wanting to leave his embrace.

 

Yoosung nodded his head a bit as sighed heavily his arm pulling her in closer as his head lent back against the top of her head.

 

“Thank you...” He finally said breaking the silence between them.

 

“Hmm?” Ari asked glancing up at him.

 

“For today....thank you, you really know how to cheer me up. I just wish you didn't have to go so soon...” He said quietly a pouting sound coming to his voice.

 

Ari giggled at him as she gave him a sympathetic look.

 

“I know...I wish I could stay longer too.” She said feeling herself blush at that admission.

 

“I-I wanted to ask you earlier...” Yoosung started to say wanting to change the subject from their inevitable goodbye.

 

“I go back to the doctor later in the week..he said if I keep recovering like I am he might see about fitting me with glasses, and let me release me to go back to school after that...” He said his voice trailing off.

 

Ari's eyes lit up as she craned her neck up to look at him,

 

“Really?! That's great news!” She said beaming.

 

Yoosung chuckled as he nodded.

 

“It is...he said I'm recovering quicker then he's seen. I guess Zen's not the only one who can heal like a monster.” He said puffing out his chest proudly which caused Ari to giggle.

 

“But what I wanted to ask was...would you like to go out Saturday if he says I can? I mean...to celebrate, and I still owe you a proper first date and all.” He said giving her the most adorably questioning look.

 

Ari grinned and nodded her head.

 

“I'd love that! Would you like for me to go with you to your appointment as well...I mean if you want me to.” She said obviously trying to step in since his mother was gone now.

 

Yoosung thought for a second before shaking his head.

 

“Thank you...I'd love for you to. But if their going to fit me for glasses I'd like to wait and surprise you with them on Saturday. You know...find out if I'm even more handsome with them or not.” He said chuckling at his own joke.

 

“You'll be handsome to me no matter what...but I'm sure they'll look great. You'll be just like Clark Kent!!” She said giggling.

 

“Ahaha...Superman Yoosung will then come rescue the beautiful damsel in distress, right?” He asked as he reached over and poked her in her side causing her to squeal and swat his hand away.

 

“Not to much trouble I hope...” She said giggling at his prodding.

 

Yoosung laughed a bit as he allowed his hand to rest on her side his other still around her shoulder as their heads turned towards each other.

 

He gave her an adoring smile as he brought his forehead against hers and smiled.

 

“I really will miss you...” He said as their eyes met and she felt a smile tug at her lips.

 

“I will too...but we'll be together soon.” She said as their noses brushed together gently before their lips touched.

 

It was a brief kiss full of adoration and love, but enough to allow them to say what they wanted with out words.

 

They broke apart soon after but sat with their foreheads together just enjoying the closeness for several more minutes.

 

“I really do need to get going...or I'm going to miss the bus.” Ari finally stated sadly as she made to pull away.

 

“That wouldn't be a bad thing...” He said earning himself another smack.

 

“Alright...sorry...sorry. I'll get our coats and I'll walk you to the bus stop.” He said giving her nose one last nuzzle before he went to stand up.

 

“If you want to say goodbye to Lisa while I get them go ahead...” He said motioning to his bedroom door.

 

Ari grinned as he allowed her to get up and go find the little kitten to tell her goodbye.

 

He watched her leave and heaved a sigh as soon as she was out of sight, he really was starting to hate goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

 

They all to quickly found themselves standing at the bust stop waiting for the next bus hand in hand.

 

Yoosung sighed as he saw the lights of the coming bus arriving.

 

He turned and pulled Ari close as he looked into her eyes.

 

“Call me when you get home, alright?” He asked a serious looking coming across his face as she nodded her head.

 

Even though V had said they were all safe a small part of him after everything that had happened still didn't trust the peace.

 

“I will...” She said flashing him a soft smile as she too sighed.

 

“Alright...I'll talk to you then, and I love you.” He said as he lent forward and kissed her forehead.

 

Ari felt her heart flutter at the soft touch as she gave him a smile.

 

“I love you too!” She chirped as she gave him a smile and wave as she boarded the bus.

 

Yoosung returned the wave smiling as watched her go. Today certainly wasn't what he'd expected...but he wasn't at all unhappy with the results.

* * *

 

 

**_And that's it for Chapter Five! 8D_ **

 

**_I think this has been one of my favorite chapters. Just adorable...ahaha..._ **

 

**_And the next chapter is a fun one..ahaha...it'll get some yucks I'm sure. XDD_ **

 

**_Anyways, please, please remember to Read, Kudo, Subscribe, Bookmark, Comment, and most importantly Enjoy this story! I really love seeing it getting attention and I love hearing from you guys!_ **

 

**_Also don't forget to try and guess the name of the show! Or even if you don't...just leave me a quick comment...even if you just want to tell me what you think!_ **

 

**_Thankies so much! 8D_ **

 

 


	6. Buns in the Oven

**_**Hey guys! Dropping in with another Update!** _ **

**_**Ahaha...this was actually supposed to be the intro to the next chapter. But I thought it stood alone so well that I figured I'd make it a chapter of it's own. It's a bit of foreshadowing to what's going to be happening after the next chapter and what not so we'll see how well it works out. XDD** _ **

**_**I had intended to hold off on posting this, but I figured I'd go ahead since I'm currently working on Chapter 7 as we speak and can just go ahead and update both here and FF.net once I'm finished so it's killing two birds with one stone. XDD** _ **

**_**Hope you guys are enjoying this! Ahaha...love getting to see this getting so much love and attention! 8D** _ **

**_**And with that...on to Chapter 6!** _ **

* * *

 

****Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Mystic Messenger! All of it's Copy Rights belong to Cheritz! I do, however, own Ari and would appreciate you asking before you use her! Thankies!** **

* * *

 

****Chapter 6: Buns in the oven** **

 

Ari puffed out her cheeks as she blew her bangs up and out of her eyes as she tried to juggle the bags she was carrying in an attempt to push the keypad to her apartment.

 

She let out a relieved sigh as she pushed her way through the door, kicking off her shoes before dropping a couple of the bags at the door before making her way into the kitchenette with her dinner.

 

Today was an early class day but she'd spent the majority if the afternoon running around. She'd met up with Jaehee for a quick cup of coffee before allowing herself to give in and do a bit of shopping.

 

Yoosung had told her yesterday that his doctor's appointment had gone well and he was officially released to go about his normal activities, given on light duty. But that also meant that their date for Saturday was also a go.

 

And as much as she hated the idea of spending extra money on new clothes, she'd decided to splurge a and she had found herself buying a new outfit specifically for Saturday.

 

She snorted at that thought, the last time she'd bought an outfit for anything specific had been when she was required to wear black and white to a school function.

 

Given that hadn't been a bad thing since that was the outfit she'd worn to the party. That thought made her cringe a bit, she'd still felt like a waitress.

 

She was busy thinking on that as she pulled out a plate from one of her cabinets and had just begun to unbag her KBC when she heard a tell tale dinging coming from her phone.

 

She silently hung her head as paused to look down at her dinner, debating on if cold potatoes was worth seeing what was going on in the chat room.

 

Another ding made her sigh as she folded the bag back over and made her way to retrieve her phone from her bag.

 

“I'm coming...I'm coming! You guys have fits if I skip meals and then interrupt them when I do try to eat...” She grumbled as she fished her phone out of her bag and uploaded the app to see what was going on.

 

She flopped down on her couch as she focused on the screen.

 

* * *

 

 

_**{Jumin Han has entered the Chat Room}** _

_**{707 has entered the Chat Room}** _

_**{Ari has entered the Chat Room}** _

 

 **Jumin Han** : Ah, Ari...good evening...

 

 **Ari:** Hello!

 

**707:** _Whassup???_

 

 **Ari:** You're really using that?

 

 **707:** Of course! I'm just hip like that!

 

**707: _8DD_**

 

 **Ari:** If we were back in the 90's maybe...or you were trying to sell beer...

 

 **707:** Awe! I thought it was pretty cool...

 

 **Jumin:** Didn't they have commercials with that phrase that involved Aliens?

 

 **Ari:** I think so...

 

 **707:** See Jumin gets it!

 

 **Jumin Han:** I only mentioned the Aliens...I seem to remember that phrase being all over billboards for a while...

 

_**{Zen has entered the Chat Room}** _

 

 **Zen:** Oh wow! Everyone's here...what's that about Aliens? They finally decided to come back for Seven?

 

**Ari:  *** _Snorts*_

 

 **707:** My home planet couldn't handle me...so they decided to give you the blessing of God Seven on this planet!

 

**707: _8D_**

 

**Zen: _-.-;_**

 

 **Ari:** LOL...

 

 **Jumin Han:** I believe that might be a debatable topic...but we could discuss that at a later time.

 

 **707:** Awe! You guys don't think I'm a blessing?

 

**707: _D8_**

 

 **Zen:** I'm not touching that one with a 10ft pole...

 

 **Ari:** _LOLLOL_...don't look at me...

 

**707: _T.T_**

 

 **707:** You guys just don't understand...

 

 **Zen:** I don't want to understand you, dude...

 

 **707:** Fine...

 

 **Ari:** Anyways how was everyone's days? Jumin, Jaehee mentioned you didn't come into the office today?

 

 **Zen:** Mine was good...got some interesting news. But I'll get to that later...but really? Damn Trust Fund Kid flaked out yet again on poor Jaehee? What was it this time?

 

**Zen: _>. <_**

 

 **Jumin Han:** I did...and I had my reasons. Elizabeth the Third wasn't feeling well today...so I took the day off to be with her. The vet won't be able to see her until tomorrow so I thought I'd give her some comfort before then.

 

 **Zen:** Really? You ditched work and put it all on Jaehee...just because the damned furball wasn't feeling well???

 

 **707:** _**WHAT?!**_   Elly is sick???

 

**707: _D8_**

 

 **Ari:** Oh no! I hope she's alright...

 

 **Jumin Han:** Thank you, Ari...

 

 **707:** Poor Elly! I should come and give her some cuddles...

 

 **Jumin Han:** Don't even think about it...just don't...I'll post extra security to make sure that doesn't happen.

 

**707: _T.T_**

 

 **707:** Your too cruel! My poor Elly!  
  


 **Jumin Han:** She isn't yours...and her name is Elizabeth the Third.

 

**Jumin Han: _-.-_**

 

 **Ari:** Poor thing...the vet can't see her any earlier?

 

 **Jumin Han:** Unfortunately no...he's a specialized vet and he was booked solid today even though I expressed my concerns to him about her health.

 

 **Zen:**  * _Snorts*_...I'm sure you did...

 

 **Ari:** I feel bad for her...

 

_**{Yoosung* has entered the Chat Room}** _

 

 **707:** And there's Yoosung! Come to send get well wishes to Elly as well!

 

 **Yoosung*:** Wha? I think I missed something....

 

_**Yoosung*: @.@** _

 

 **Ari:** Elizabeth the Third isn't feeling well...

 

 **Yoosung*:** Ooooh! I'm sorry to hear that!

 

 **Ari:** Maybe you could help? I mean...you are studying to be a Vet after all...

 

 **Yoosung*:** _**ME?!**_   But I'm not even half way through school yet...

 

 **Zen:** A Vet, huh? Guess that answers the question of your major...interesting...

 

 **Yoosung*:** Thanks...I think?

 

 **Jumin Han:** Hmmm...very interesting. I'd be willing to listen to your opinion...it would at least be a bit of comfort to know nothing serious is wrong until I can get her to the vet.

 

 **Yoosung*:** _**R-Really?!**_

 

**Yoosung*: _@.@_**

 

 **Ari:** Come on, Yoosung! Even if it's something minor at least you'll put Jumin's mind at ease and maybe make her feel a bit better?

 

 **Zen:** Hey...you figure out what's wrong with the fur ball it means he can go back to work and save Jaehee....

 

 **707:** Do it for Elly!

 

 **Yoosung*:** No pressure, thanks guys...alright. I'll give it a try...tell me what's wrong with her.

 

 **Jumin Han:** I have noticed her behavior has been off now for about three weeks now give or take. She seems lethargic, has been consuming great amounts of water. She's also been put off of her food...no matter what I have the chief prepare she seems to not want any of it. Yet she still seems to be putting on weight, and I've noticed several times that she's actually vomited mostly in the mornings.

 

 **Yoosung*:** Hmmm...it could be a normal stomach bug. Though the symptoms sound more like she's pregn.... _ **OH SHIT!!**_

 

 **Yoosung*:** _ **FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID!**_ Dammit Seven why didn't you ever update with that delete function?!

 

 **707:** Delete function? Oh you mean the one Jaehee mentioned....

 

 **Yoosung*:** Yes that one...

 

**Yoosung*: _-.-;_**

 

 **Jumin Han:** ???

 

 **Jumin Han:** What were you going to say at the end of that sentence, Yoosung?

 

 **Yoosung*:** Oh god...you being calm is scarier then you being angry....

 

**Yoosung*: _T.T_**

 

 **Yoosung*:** I was going to say her symptoms sound more like...like she's pregnant...

 

 **Yooosung*:** But I could also be totally wrong! I mean I did say I wasn't a full vet yet!

 

 **Zen:** _**ZOMG!!**_ The fur ball's knocked up?! _**AHAHAHAHAHA...**_

 

 **707:** Elly's going to have kittens? _**REALLY?**_ Can I have one?!

 

 **Ari:** Oh my....do you really think she is?

 

 **Jumin Han:** ….

 

 **Jumin Han:** I find that theory hard to believe...Elisabeth the Third can't be pregnant. She's had no access to a Male...I've made sure of that. And to answer you're question...even if she were you'd be the last person on this earth I'd allow to have one of her kittens. -.-

 

 **Zen:** Who said it had to be a cat? Oh god...if those kittens come out with you're face...I'm gonna give myself nightmares thinking about it.

 

**Jumin Han: _-.-;_**

 

**707: _T.T_**

 

 **707:** You're so mean!

 

 **Yoosung*:** Well if you're sure she's not had access to a male then I guess she's not pregnant.

 

 **Yoosung*:** Thank god...I was really scared for a minute.

 

 **Ari:** Yeah...with out a male I guess she's not.... _ **OH CRAP!!**_

 

**Ari: _@.@_**

 

 **Yoosung*:**???

 

 **Jumin Han:** Are you alright, Ari?

 

 **Zen:** You okay?

 

 **707:** She's probably as sad as I am at Elly not having kittens...T.T

 

 **Zen:**  * _Rolls eyes*_

 

 **Ari:** Ummm...well...I just had a thought, Elizabeth the Third may...have been around a male.

 

**Ari:** _**<. <;**_

 

**Yoosung*: _@.@_**

 

**707: _WHAT???_**

 

 **Zen:**  * _Dies laughing*_

 

 **Jumin Han:** That is impossible...she's been under strict supervision....

 

 **Ari:** Not...entirely...I don't think anyone told you but...3 weeks ago at the party she may have...sort of escaped...

 

 **Yoosung*:** Oooh right...you found her didn't you?

 

 **Ari:** Y-Yeah....

 

 **Jumin Han:** I wasn't informed of this... _incident_?? What makes you think she had access to a male during that time?

 

 **Ari:** God, Yoosung was right...you being calm is even scarier.

 

 **Ari:** Because...I may have found her with one...

 

 **Jumin Han:** …..

 

 **Ari:** It wasn't my fault! I found her with Long Cat...I didn't even think about what they'd been doing before I found them!

 

 **707:** _ **ZOMG!!**_ Long Cat is the daddy to Elly's babies?! Now I really must have one...

 

 **Jumin Han:** ….

 

 **Jumin Han:** Why hadn't Assistant Kang have told me about this...or anyone else for that matter? And the answer is still no...

 

 **Ari:** Because...well we didn't want to interrupt the auctions...

 

 **Zen:** By the sound of it I don't think even you would have been able to have stopped them...ahaha...oh man this is great!

 

 **707:** I was responsible for Long Cat even being invited! I'm 1/10 th of the reason those kittens were even conceived! I own at least one of them!

 

 **Jumin Han:** Then I should put all of the blame on you for inviting that freak cat that defiled my Elizabeth the Third!

 

 **Zen:** Dude...I think you're gonna be paying child support instead of getting a kitten...

 

**707: _T.T_**

 

_**{Jaehee Kang has entered the Chat Room}** _

 

 **Zen:** Oh...Jaehee's here! Welcome to the ever lasting party!

 

_**{Jaehee Kang has Left the Chat Room}** _

 

 **Zen:** LOL...I don't blame her at all for turning tail and running.

 

 **Ari:** I really am so sorry, Jumin...I didn't think anything of it when I found her. We just wanted to get her back so she was safe...

 

**Ari: _T.T_**

 

 **Jumin Han:** Well I suppose that point is moot now...so if you'll excuse me I need to go attend to Elizabeth the Third and sort somethings out.

 

 **Jumin Han:** Specifically why I feel betrayed by people I trusted to tell me the truth...

 

_**{Jumin Han has left the Chat Room}** _

 

 **Yoosung*:** Are you alright, Ari? He didn't have to be so mean...

 

 **Zen:** Just ignore the asshole...you know as well as I do he'll be pissy about this for a while. Though I agree that was to harsh...

 

 **Ari:** It's alright...he was upset by everything. We did sort of keep that information from him...not that I'm sure what else could have been done.

 

 **Yoosung*:** Still though...he didn't need to take it that far.

 

 **Ari:** Really...I'm fine, I probably should be getting off of here now that all the excitement is over. I still have to eat and do some homework.

 

 **Zen:** Alright...don't take that jerk's words to far to heart...he's just an asshole blowing smoke cuz he's pissed his precious fur ball is pregnant.

 

 **Yoosung*:** Yeah...but we all know how important Elizabeth is to him...guess we shoulda seen this coming if something happened to her...

 

 **Yoosung*:** Alright, Ari...I'll call you here in a bit. _**X0X0**_

 

 **Ari:** Kay...bye guys!

 

_**{Ari has Left the Chat Room}** _

 

* * *

 

 

Ari sighed as she turned off the app and leaned her head back on her couch and stared up at the ceiling of her apartment.

 

She knew Zen and Yoosung were right on not taking Jumin's words to seriously. But a small part of her felt horrible for what had happened.

 

They all knew how important Elizabeth was to him, and yet they'd kept this information from him and now the situation was worse then it had been.

 

Given she wasn't to sure what could have been done to have fixed things even if they'd told him about her escape at the party. She supposed there were ways to fix it...but she didn't wanna think about those options.

 

She puffed out her cheeks and let out a woosh of air that blew up her bangs as she continued to stare up at the ceiling. Her motivation to even eat had left as she mulled over the events that had just taken place.

 

The sudden loud sound that came from her phone made her jump it took her a second to recognize the ringtone but smile came to her lips despite everything as she hit the answer button.

 

“Hello?” She answered hoping her voice didn't sound to discouraged.

 

“Ari? Hey...you alright?” Yoosung answered the worried tone in his voice proving that she must have sounded worse then she thought.

 

“Yeah...I'm fine...” She said with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on.

 

“You don't sound fine! I knew Jumin had upset you when you left the Chat Room like that. The jerk! It's not you're fault as to what happened to Elizabeth. Should call him and up and give him a piece of my mind for upsetting you.” He said his voice raising as he got more worked up.

 

Ari felt her eyes widen as her head popped up off the couch.

 

“No...no...it's alright! You don't have to go that far. I guess this is just the first time I've been on the receiving end of his temper. Really...I'll be fine.” She said shaking her head hoping to calm him down before he started even more drama.

 

She heard him huff before he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

 

“Alright...I won't call him. But I still say he went to far...” He said his voice still not happy sounding but it wasn't at least as worked up as it was before.

 

“He was just upset, I mean we all know how important Elizabeth is to him. We should have told him from the start what had happened. At least then he would have had some clue to what had happened. This all must have come as such a shock.” She said as her head leaned back on couch yet again.

 

“I suppose...but he's also partially to blame as well. If he hadn't brought Elizabeth in the first place...” He said his voice trailing off as he sighed.

 

“I guess it wasn't anyone in specific's fault, really...things just happened. Still doesn't mean he has to be an asshole to you though.” He grumbled.

 

Ari could imagine the angry look on his face.

 

“I think he took it out on the first person he knew was involved, I just happened to be in the line of fire. It could have just as easily been you telling him she was pregnant.” She pointed out as she sat back up on the couch.

 

“True...very true. I just hate the idea that he upset you. I don't like seeing you upset or worse crying...” Yoosung admitted she was sure his face had turned red after he'd said that by the pause on the other end of the line.

 

Ari felt her heart warm at his words and she let a real smile spread across her face at those words.

 

“Thank you...I'm glad I've got you looking out for me.” She said feeling her mood lifting.

 

“Of course! What sort of boyfriend would I be other wise? I don't want anyone making you feel that way.” He said his voice going soft.

 

“You should be happy as much as possible, and if anyone makes you unhappy you should call me and I'll do everything I can to make you happy again. I don't want to see you any other way...the thought of you crying breaks my heart...” He said trailing off at the end.

 

Ari smiled to herself at his words.

 

“Ahaha...I'm sure I sound super cringy right now. Prolly should stop, huh?” He asked laughing nervously as he cleared his throat.

 

Ari giggled at this.

 

“Prolly, even though I do enjoy cringy from time to time.” She said smiling at the pause on the other end of the phone.

 

“O-Oh? Well...then I'll keep that in mind then.” He said laughing softly into the phone as he let out a content sigh.

 

“I'm glad you're feeling better now...least I can study now not worrying about if you're upset or not.” He said relief flooding his voice.

 

Ari smile at his words his concern warming her heart.

 

“Really...thank you. Guess I should be going...I'm sure my KBC is offically cold by now.” She said feeling a pang in her stomach and remembering she still hadn't eaten dinner.

 

“Oh no! I didn't mean to keep you from eating!” Yoosung stated his voice apologetic.

 

“It's fine...I wasn't in much of a mood to eat before, but I'm feeling better now so I guess my appetite has come back.” She said giggling at the thought.

 

Yoosung chuckled.

 

“I'm glad to hear that...oh! I have something else that will cheer you up...I'll text it to you after we hang up. I got the most adorable picture of Lisa today! I'm sure you'll love it too!” He said sounding like a kid in a candy shop.

 

Ari giggled.

 

“Oh! That sounds great! I really loved the ones you sent the other day. I even put one as the background on my Laptop.” She said excited to see the picture of their kitten.

 

“R-Really? Which one?” Yoosung asked curiosity filling his voice.

 

“The one of you two together....it was so adorable!” She said smiling as she remembered the picture in question.

 

It had been a selfie shot of Yoosung cuddling Lisa close to his face. Lisa had been giving the camera the most adorable look while Yoosung had been making a kissy face towards her.

 

“Awe? Really? I had the worst derp face in that one!” Yoosung whined at her.

 

“Yup...I thought it was cute! So did some of the girls in my class when I took my laptop to school. They said I had the cutest kitten and boyfriend...” She said biting her lip to keep herself from giggling.

 

Yoosung made an odd noise that sounded somewhere between pain and embarrassment which finally caused her to snicker a bit at his expense.

 

“Well I guess as long as you think the same I suppose it's alright.” He finally sighed.

 

“Of course...” Ari said feeling her cheeks flush.

 

Yoosung let out an embarrassed chuckle before he sighed.

 

“I'd better get going so you can eat and get on with your night. I'm so glad I could cheer you up!” He said.

 

“Alright...and of course, you can do that the moment I hear you're voice. I'm really lucky to have you...” She said quietly a gentle smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

“That makes me really happy to hear...I hope I can be here for you anytime you need me.” He said the sincerity in his voice making her heart skip a beat.

 

“Well I'll talk to you later, enjoy you're dinner and don't study to hard. Let's meet in our dreams. Love you.” He said his voice softening as he spoke into the phone.

 

“Kay, I'll see you then. And love you too.” She said smiling happily.

 

“Bye...” He said though she could hear the hesitation in his voice at the last word.

 

“Bye...” She answered back as the line went silent.

 

She sighed a bit as she put the phone down, her head once again lolling up to look at the ceiling of her apartment though this time there was a happy smile on her face as she did.

 

Though it faded after a moment, she sighed as her mind drifted back to what had happened earlier with Jumin. She hated to think about it after that talk with Yoosung but she couldn't shake the feeling in the back of her mind that this was just the tip of the iceberg.

 

That something much bigger was going to come from all of this.

 

She heaved a sigh as she shook her head to clear it as she went to get up to see about dinner. There was no use in thinking on such things at the moment. What had happened had happened and whatever to come would come.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**And that's it for Chapter 6! Who saw that coming? XDD** _

_**Ahaha...this is actually the follow up to "Chapter 9: Cat-astrophe" of my Prequel Story "Don't Let Go" for those who remember! And now I suppose the cat is outta the bag to where this is going to go next! But keep your seat belts fastened...we've just started this ride and there are plenty more surprises to come! XDD** _

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I had so much fun with the Chat Room...I've had it planned since I first stated this story...and I think it came out spot on to how I'd imagined it! Anyways...let's see where this leads shall we? 83** _

_**I hope you guys continue to Read, Kudo, Subscribe, Bookmark, Comment, and most importantly enjoy this story! I love hearing from you guys and seeing things being enjoyed! Please continue!** _

_**Thankies so much! 8D** _

 


	7. Beasts, Princesses, and 50 Percent Black, Oh My!!

_**Hey guys!** _

 

 _ **I am so, so, so sorry for the delay in the updating process! Work decided to eat my soul and kill my writing for a bit, I work part time in one of the**_ ** _busiest_**   **departments at our local Walmart. And for about the last month give or take my Manager has had me working 40+ hours a week that's just left me exhausted. Thankfully this week I got all 3 of my days off so** _ **I'm** **now a little more rested and with** **it my** **muse came back. So here's the next update! 8D**_

 

_**I'd like to give a huge shout out once again to, OtterlyNonsensical, for the lovely comments! The show is called "Coffee Prince" I highly recommend it...it's great for a couple laughs and feels. And for Seven getting a Longcat baby...you'll have to stick around to see how that** _ **resolves** _**. We'll be starting all of that in the next series of chapters after these. Hehe...thank you so much for the wonderful comments! I love hearing your input! 8D** _

 

_**And that goes for everyone else who are reading this! I love hearing from you guys and seeing you enjoy this story! Thank you so much to all of you as well, seeing your support of this story just warms my heart and really just makes me so happy! Please continue to enjoy. Thank you all so much!** _

* * *

 

 

 **Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Mystic Messenger! All of its Copyrights belong to** **Chertiz! I would appreciate you asking before you use Ari, however! Thankies so much!**

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 7: Beasts, Princesses, and 50 Percent Black, Oh My!!**

 

 

The robotic blaring of an alarm clock broke the silence of the apartment.

 

Ari groaned a bit at the sound as her mind drifted to consciousness.

 

She narrowed her blue eyes at the clock as she hit the off button a little rougher than she should have.

 

She sighed as she groggily sat up and pushed her bangs out of her eyes still glaring accusingly at the alarm clock for disturbing her slumber.

 

Her anger, however, was quickly forgotten as the reasoning to why she was awake so early hit her.

 

Today was her first real date with Yoosung!

 

She felt a wave of nerves and excitement roll over her as she felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips at that thought.

 

Sure they'd officially been together and had done things but this just felt different for whatever reason.

 

She wondered for a brief moment if perhaps she was going crazy and if any of this would have made sense to anyone else.

 

She shrugged at that thought as she grabbed her glasses from the bedside table and bounced her way off her bed.

 

She quickly rounded up her clothing and headed off to get ready for the day, she was way too excited to stay still. __

* * *

 

 

Ari scrutinized her reflection in the mirror as she sighed as she reached up and once again tried to get her bangs to behave.

 

She had finished her shower and was currently trying to get her makeup and hair to work in a way that she wanted.

 

Her makeup was light, she hadn't wanted to go overboard with it. Her hair on the other hand just was not behaving.

 

She'd decided to leave it natural in its typical waves that spilled over her shoulders, while she'd pulled the sides back into small braids and clipped them to the back of her head with the same sparkly pink clip she'd worn to the party.

 

She puffed out her cheeks and blew her bangs out of her face as she finally admitted defeat.

 

She pulled back to look over her outfit, turning from side to side as she smoothed the fabric down over her stomach.

 

She had on the new outfit she had bought the other day a simple oversized cowl neck sweater that was a soft baby pink in color, over dark blue leggings with matching pink floral print. She'd already sat out her brown ankle boots to complete the outfit.

 

She hoped she looked as cute as she'd thought the outfit had looked on the mannequin in the store.

 

She bit her lip in debate before shaking her head deciding she looked fine as she headed out of the bathroom to finish getting her things together and to grab a quick bite to eat.

 

* * *

 

 

Ari stood outside the bank nervously bouncing on her heels, she was standing near an outside cafe. Her blue eyes roaming over the other couples who were seated under the umbrellas.

 

She and Yoosung had agreed to meet here for their date since it was sort of a midway point between their apartments. And it was quite popular with the college students, having several trendy cafes, shops, and a theater as well.

 

Ari had to wonder what Yoosung had planned for the day he'd seemed rather excited the night before on the phone when she'd spoken to him. Of course, though he'd kept the details a secret as to surprise her.

 

A smile tugged at her lips at the thought of how much effort he had probably gone to in order to put this together.

 

She had to giggle at remembering him going on and on in the chat room about having the perfect first date.

 

That was probably in part why she was so nervous about today, truth be told beyond these interactions she was about as green as he was in the dating area.

 

Sure she'd gone out a couple of times in high school, but most of those had been more with friends or just hangouts. And the only proper date she could actually remember had been for her Senior Prom when she'd gotten stood up.

 

Really in some ways, she guessed this was her first proper first date as well.

 

She cringed at that thought.

 

She didn't have much time to dwell on it, however, since at that moment a familiar voice drew her from her thoughts.

 

“Hello, are you the coordinator?” Came a voice off to her side that made her head jerk up.

 

She smiled as she turned to face Yoosung who had snuck up on her through the crowd his eyes closed as a huge smile spread across his face.

 

The use of that nickname made her giggle, it had become a bit of a pet name after that day in the hospital between them.

 

“Yes, I am.” She answered flashing him a smile as she took in his appearance and felt a blush stain her cheeks at how handsome he looked.

 

His hair was styled in its usual way including his hair clips, she could make out a button down blue plaid shirt under his hoodless dark blue jacket and khaki pants finished the outfit.

 

But what really caught her attention were the dark blue glasses that framed his eyes now.

 

She'd gotten so used to seeing him with bandages or an eye patching seeing him without one or the other felt a bit odd.

 

Yoosung laughed before blinking open his eyes and smiling at her.

 

“Good I was afraid I was running late for our appointment.” He said joking with her.

 

Ari was about to reply to him, but her answer stopped short when she got a good look at his face. She felt an uncomfortable knot form in her stomach when her gaze settled on his left eye finally noticing it for the first time.

 

Gone was the bright purple color his right still held, in its place his eye now appeared dull with a grayish haze to it.

 

Sensing where she was looking Yoosung tilted his head and gave her an apathetic look.

 

Ari quickly glanced away afraid of making him uncomfortable, she gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat before giving him another smile.

 

"S-Sorry..." She murmured.

 

“No problem, it's a lot to take in I know...” He said softly rubbing the back of his neck as he gave her a soft smile.

 

Ari nodded her head taking a deep breath to steady herself before she closed the gap between them.

 

Yoosung started slightly at finding her so close, he blinked in confusion when her hands suddenly cupped his cheeks.

 

“Uh...Ari? What are you doing?” He asked confused as his cheeks flush furiously as she proceeded to gently turn his face from side to side as she inspected it.

 

“Just checking to make sure you're as handsome as I thought you'd be without the eye patch, and with the glasses.” She said giving him a soft smile.

 

Yoosung felt his eyes widen and his cheeks flush even more at her words.

 

Ari giggled at the look on his face as she finally quit moving his head, her hands still cupping his cheeks as she grinned at him.

 

“Yup...everything checks out.” She said nodding her head.

 

Yoosung chuckled at her as he smiled as he brought his hands up to her's.

 

“I'm glad...” He said smiling at her softly as he took her hands and brought them down.

 

Ari giggled happily at him as she gazed up at him as she gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

 

“So...do you have anything planned for today or are we just going to wing it?” Ari asked as she tilted her head curiously.

 

Yoosung blinked as if thinking of something.

 

He decided not to tell her that he had actually asked the other RFA members for advice on what to do on a date.

 

He could almost feel his eye twitching at remembering what a disaster that had ended up being. Jumin and Seven's advice had just been ridiculous.

 

The first's having been about forgetting people and just dating cats, and the later to build and AI of Ari to date forever. Honestly, where did either of them come up with some of their ideas?

 

Zen had been at least a bit helpful, even if the conversation had eventually devolved into talk about himself and Yoosung had had to listen to him prattle on for three hours.

 

At least some of the things he'd said at the start were somewhat helpful and had been worthy enough for him to write down in the journal he kept

 

He'd considered asking Jaehee for advice, but by that point, it was the wee hours of the morning and he was sure the headache he'd managed to achieve wasn't from adjusting to his new glasses.

 

So he'd just gone with his gut instinct on what he'd like to do on a first date, he secretly hoped Ari would enjoy what he'd come up with.

 

“Yoosung? Hey...you in there?” Came Ari's voice through his thoughts causing him to blink up at her.

 

“Huh?” He asked tilting his head as he looked at her.

 

“I think you sorta spaced there..” She said giving him a gentle smile.

 

“O-Oh, sorry! Right, I did some research and came up with a couple ideas...I mean if they sound alright.” He said laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Ari giggled at him and seemed to be waiting intently to hear what he'd planned.

 

“I was thinking we could go to an early movie, and since it's supposed to be a nice day we could go for a walk in the park? There's a great little shop near there that sells Bento Boxed lunches...” He said feeling nervous as he spouted out his ideas.

 

Ari listened to what he'd planned out feeling a warmth spread through her at realizing how much thought he'd put into this.

 

"I mean...if that doesn't sound too boring, or traditional...of course. You can pick something else if you want...I'll go along with whatever.” He said his face flushing slightly at her lack of response.

 

Ari shook her head.

 

“No...no...I think that sounds great! I think it's sweet how much thought you put into all of this...” She said feeling her own cheeks heat up as she smiled.

 

Yoosung blinked in surprise.

 

“R-Really? I was afraid it would be boring...but I've always had an idea for the perfect first date. I'm glad you think it sounds like fun.” He said grinning.

 

Ari giggled at him.

 

"Just getting to spend time with you is my perfect first date...so whatever you'd wanted would have been fine with me," Ari stated her eyes dancing happily from behind her glasses.

 

Yoosung smiled despite the deep blush that covered his cheeks as he looked down at her.

 

He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses as he awkwardly glanced away from her.

 

“I-I'm so glad to hear that...so what movie would you like to see?” He asked trying to change the subject.

 

Ari thought for a moment at that question.

 

“Hmmm...I know that several new ones have come out, I know Amelia was telling me about some great new horror movies that are out in the states.” She said tilting her head in thought.

 

She blinked when she caught the face Yoosung was making at her words, his eyes having gone wide and he'd paled considerably.

 

“H-Horror M-Movies?” He asked a stutter having clearly settled in his voice as he gulped.

 

“I-I really don't do well with horror movies...” He said giving her the most apologetic look as he sighed.

 

Ari felt her gaze soften as she looked at him, she'd forgotten he didn't do well with those sorts of movies.

 

“B-But...if that's really what you want to see...I won't say no. And I'll do my best not to cover my face...” He said putting on a look of determination that caused his face to scrunch up.

 

Ari had to place a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles as she gave him a smile before shaking her head.

 

“Nah...let's see something a little tamer. I won't be that mean...we'll wait till the second date for that!” She said grinning and giving him a wink.

 

Yoosung looked relieved for a second before his eyes widened.

 

“W-What?!” He squeaked out causing Ari to laugh again at him.

 

"Anyways...what's more, up your ally? I'm game for anything really..." She said shrugging her shoulders as she looked at him expectantly.

 

Yoosung thought for a moment.

 

“Let's see...I know that new 'Fifty Percent More Black' movie just came out and there was a huge fuss about it on campus...” He mussed out loud.

 

He must have noticed the way Ari's face had paled and her eyes had widened behind her lavender frames at the movie title since he tilted his head at her.

 

“What?” He asked curious to her reaction.

 

“Ummm...do you have any idea what that movie is about? Better question have you even seen 'Fifty Percent Black'?” She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Well...no...but I heard a lot of people talking about them both at school. Why what are they about?” He asked once again tilting his head.

 

 _'Is he really this naive?? How does he not know what...never mind...'_ Ari thought to herself as she hung her head.

 

“I'll explain it to you later...and I don't think that's a movie you want to see...at least not yet.” She said her face heating up as she looked away awkwardly.

 

Yoosung only tilted his head at her words but shrugged his shoulders after a second.

 

“Alright, how bout the new 'Beauty and the Beast' then? I know that's probably a bit cliche...” He said still thinking of movie titles.

 

“Oh! That sounds like fun! I love Sisney movies! The cartoon was a favorite of mine growing up!” She said her face lighting up in excitement.

 

Yoosung laughed at her enthusiasm.

 

“Sounds like we have a winner then. If we go now we'll be able to get some good seats still.” He said grinning at her happily.

 

Ari smiled and nodded her head as they began to walk.

 

She was a bit surprised when she suddenly felt something take her hand, she blinked as she looked down to find Yoosung holding her hand.

 

She glanced up at him to see his cheeks had gone pink as they walked, she smiled happily as she laced her fingers with his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

* * *

 

The walk from where they'd met to the theater wasn't a long one.

 

And soon enough they found themselves standing in line to buy tickets, there were several other people already despite the early hour.

 

Yoosung bought the tickets smiling as he handed one to Ari before motioning to the snack bar.

 

She felt a bit out of place as he told her to pick anything she wanted from the bar, she wasn't used to being treated like this. After a few moments of thought, she pointed out a box of chocolate candies that sounded good.

 

Yoosung nodded in approval before asking her if she wanted a drink and to share a popcorn with him.

 

She blushed before nodding hesitantly.

 

He grinned at her before giving their order to the lady behind the bar.

 

After a few moments their snacks were ready and despite his protests, Ari insisted on at least carrying something, considering he looked like he was about to drop the popcorn when he tried balancing it and their drinks.

 

He gave her a sheepish smile as she took the tub and her candy.

 

“Come on...we should still be able to get pretty good seats. The crowd hasn't picked up yet.” He said as he motioned with his head towards the doors.

 

Ari smiled and nodded her head as she followed behind him.

 

She was surprised at how empty the theater was once they entered and their eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

 

She glanced around the seats as she followed Yoosung up the stairs towards the mid back of the theater.

 

“This look alright? We lucked out and don't have to worry about our necks killing us!” He said happily as he motioned to a row.

 

Ari smiled and nodded as they took their seats there were a few other people sitting near them. Some with children and some elderly looking couples.

 

The screen was currently playing some rubbish commercials for local businesses and random movie trivia questions to keep the viewers entertained before the movie started.

 

Several more people were entering the theater as they both got comfortable in their seats. Ari placing the popcorn between them to share.

 

Yoosung noticed how quiet Ari had gotten since they'd gotten to the theater. He could feel his stomach twisting with nerves as he glanced at her from behind his glasses.

 

This was his first date and he was really worried that he'd already managed to screw something up. He gulped down the bite of popcorn he'd been munching on as he felt himself sink a bit further down in his seat.

 

He couldn't help but feel a small smile tug on his lips however when he reached into the tub for another handful of popcorn and felt his and Ari's fingers brush.

 

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye noticing the way her cheeks tinted pink in the dim light at the slight touch. She was so cute.

 

 _'Well this is awkward, way to go Yoosung...the way this is shaping up it'll be your only date.'_ He thought dejectedly as he went to pop another bite of popcorn in his mouth as he focused back on the screen.

 

He blinked when he felt something suddenly bounce across his chest.

 

His eyebrows raised as he glanced down to find a piece of popcorn laying among the folds of his shirt.

 

His brows furrowed as he picked the kernel up and examined it.

 

Had he dropped this? He was pretty sure he'd only had a few pieces between his fingers but maybe one had fallen when he wasn't paying attention.

 

He glanced again at Ari, she seemed engrossed in watching whatever commercial was playing on the screen.

 

He sighed again as he popped the bite into his mouth and went back to watching the screen as well.

 

A few seconds passed before he felt another familiar sensation against his chest.

 

He blinked as he once again looked down to find an offending piece of popcorn lying in the folds of his shirt.

 

His mouth formed a frown as he picked up the piece and glanced around, sure that someone above them was now deliberately throwing the salty snack at him.

 

Ari seeing him move finally turned her attention to him seeming concerned by his agitated behavior.

 

“What's wrong?” She asked tilting her head at him obviously not understanding why he was acting odd.

 

"I just...nothing...it's nothing." He said as he realized that the only people sitting close enough to them to actually throw popcorn at him would have had to have quite the throwing arm.

 

 _'Maybe I'm just going crazy...'_ He thought as he shook his head and settled back in his seat as he brushed the kernel onto the floor.

 

Ari shrugged clearly still oblivious to what was wrong as she went back to watching the movie screen.

 

Yoosung heaved a sigh as he focused back on the screen the popcorn incident and the fact that Ari seemed to be totally ignoring him causing his self-esteem to diminish even further.

 

He'd just about decided that he just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him when yet again a familiar sensation hit his chest.

 

This time he looked down to find two pieces of popcorn sitting on his chest.

 

He let out a frustrated noise as he sat up in his seat and glanced around this time sure someone was doing this on purpose.

 

Ari yet again blinked as she turned to look at him confusion written on her face and in her eyes.

 

"Are you really alright?" She asked concern lacing her voice as her brows furrowed.

 

“Someone keeps throwing popcorn at me...” He grumbled as he motioned down at his lap and at the popcorn setting there.

 

Ari blinked and tilted her head.

 

“Oooh...you mean like this popcorn?” She asked a sly smirk spreading across her face as she lobbed another kernel at him that bounced off his chest and joined the others in his lap.

 

“Or like this one?” She asked her blue eyes dancing mischievously as she tossed another at him and giggled.

 

Yoosung blinked confused for a moment before he realized this had all been a part of her strategy.

 

His face formed a frown as he mock glared at her.

 

“Oh...so you think that's funny, huh?” He asked trying to sound as serious as he could.

 

Ari only nodded and giggled again the forced anger on his face causing his glasses to set a skewed on his nose.

 

“Fine...let's see how funny this is, then.” He said finally allowing himself to laugh as he picked up several pieces of popcorn and proceeded to throw them at her.

 

Which caused her to let out a soft squeal as she tried to block the onslaught of salty kernels.

 

“No fair! No fair...” She giggled as she threw another piece at him.

 

“Hey...you started it.” He said laughing as they continued to throw popcorn at each other.

 

They continued this for several more moments laughing as they did, though their fun was soon interrupted by the sharp clearing of a throat.

 

Both looked up sheepishly as they stopped their little war to meet the not so happy glare of an angry mother with her children.

 

Who clearly was not enjoying their antics and the ideas they were giving her children.

 

“S-Sorry...” Ari managed to stutter out as the mother and her children went on up the stairs.

 

Both she and Yoosung sunk down in their chairs like scolded children as she walked away. Once she was out of earshot they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

"Oh man...that was fun," Yoosung said chuckling a bit as he began picking up the random pieces of popcorn that littered his shirt and lap to start munching on yet again.

 

Ari giggled and nodded.

 

“I'm glad...you seemed really focused there for a bit.” She said smiling softly at him as he stopped and looked at her.

 

“You still nervous?” She asked tilting her head.

 

Yoosung paused realizing his nervousness from before had completely disappeared and for a moment he really felt like an idiot for even thinking that.

 

“N-No...” He said smiling as he shook his head.

 

“Good...now let's play some movie trivia, I was getting tired of answering the questions myself.” She said grinning at him as she motioned to the screen.

 

Yoosung laughed as he smiled and turned back to the screen to join her.

 

* * *

 

The movie turned out to be great, better than either had hoped. They'd spent most of it snuggled up together totally lost in the plot and in enjoying each others company.

 

Ari winced against the harsh sunlight, as she and Yoosung made their way hand in hand out of the theater after the movie had ended.

 

They were currently making their way towards the bus stop to go to the park.

 

"That was great! Much better than I'd hoped...you really never know with those live action remakes." She commented as she glanced at Yoosung who nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Beauty and the Beast was always one of my favorites growing up...I loved all those Sisney Princess movies.” She said with a laugh as she shook her head.

 

"That seems to be what a lot of girls say, I think my sister was the same," Yoosung said after a moment's thought.

 

"Most little girls like them since they want to be Princesses when they grow up," Ari said giggling as she looked up at the sky while Yoosung tilted his head.

 

"Really?" He asked curiously.

 

“Well yeah, they always end up with the prince and get a happy ending...what girl wouldn't want that? I know I did, silly as that sounds now.” She admitted blushing.

 

“Huh...guess I never thought of it like that. Though I thought you made a pretty good princess...I mean you did manage to get my happy ending after all...” He said as they arrived at the bus stop.

 

His words caused Ari to blink as she looked up at him not fully understanding what he meant, but after a moment she decided not to ask. His words reminded her too much of some of the odder things Seven had said to her occasionally.

 

He gave her a quick smile as the bus arrived and the two climbed on board to continue their date.

 

* * *

 

_**And that's it for Chapter 7! Ahaha...I had a lot of fun with this one...the spoofy movie titles especially. XDD** _

 

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this one...I really did have a blast writing it....I took some of the ideas from the V-Day DLC for this, it actually lined up fairly well with what I had planned for this chapter before it came out so I just reformatted some things to go along with it. And of** **course,** **I had way...way to much fun with the movie titles. XDD** _

 

_**Anyways! I hope to hear from you guys!  I hope you guys keep reading and enjoying this story!** _

 

_**Please remember to Read, Bookmark, Subscribe, Comment, Kudo and most importantly Enjoy this story!** _

 

_**Thankies so much! 8D** _

 

 

 


End file.
